A Dream Come True
by ShadowChild01
Summary: There he stood again the raven haired man with his hand out stretched to me. He smiled at me not saying a word. I ran after him but the faster I ran the further he was away from me. Sorry I suck at summary's. some characters may be added& some O/C ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_We were in the forest again and the raven haired man was holding his hand out to, but this time I grabbed it. He took me to a clearing and sat me down in silence. I tried to say something to him, but he put his finger to my lips._

"_Bella, my sweet Isabella. You were put on this planet for me and only me. I need you to understand that." The raven haired man remarked looking at me in the eyes. Inch by inch he kept getting closer to my face until his forehead was touching mine._

_Again I tried to say something but he stopped me._

"_Isabella, you are my love and I have waited many years for you. When the time is right I will take you away from this world of hurt and bring you to mine and there you will stand by my side forever." His lips touched my and it was magical._

_**AN: I don't know how often I will be able to update because I got a lot going on for me at school. I will try my best to update when I can. if y'all like/dislike this part right here, then let me know. I'm not to good with grammar and stuff of that nature so I will need a beta to look over my writing. One more thing this will be the first story that I have put on here.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 1**

It's been a long day today. I have been getting settled in with charlie. You see I have just have moved back in with my dad. I haven't seen him since I was four years old so i figure that I would come spend some time with him. I will be graduating in a year then I will be in college. There is no telling when I will be able to see him after that. I do believe that I will have an interesting experience in this rainy town called Forks.

"Bella are you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm starved." I exaggerated falling down on the couch.

"Okay, I'm going to head down to the dinner and pick us up something to eat." Charlie started for the door.

"Charlie, since I am now living here I think I can cook. I will go to the store and get some groceries." I got up to gather my things.

"Are you sure Bells." Charlie question

Yes dad, I'm sure I cooked all the time for Renee and Phil. I don't mind doing it now besides it gives me something to do at home." I stated with a smile. It's true I love to cook and I did cook all the time for Renee and Phil.

I went outside to my old red truck that Charlie had bought for me from our family friend, Billy. He is a really nice guy. I can't help but to think his son Jacob may have a crush on me though. There will never be anything to come of it. I can say that for sure. I am eighteen years old and he's only sixteen that is like statutory rape. He's also like a brother to me and that's just completely wrong.

When I got to the store I pulled in beside a silver Volvo and parked. Once I got inside I got everything that I would need for that week. A few people stared at me. I guess they don't see that many new faces in this town.

I finally found my way to the check-out line and that's when I noticed the four extremely beautiful people in front of me. It almost seemed inhumanly beautiful. The spiky black haired girl looked at me and smiled. I smiled back to be polite. I probably shouldn't had done this because she started talking to me.

"Hey, you must be the new girl, Bella. I'm Alice, this is my adopted brother Edward, my adopted mother Esme, and my adopted father Carlisle." She pointed them all out to me. I saw that the Edward boy kept his head down and wouldn't look at me.

How would she know that I am the new girl? "It is nice to meet all of you and yes, I am the new girl. I will be finishing my senior year here. How did you know my name and that I am the new girl?" I asked suspiciously eying her up and down.

"Oh well, this town never gets any visitor usually and everyone at school has been talking about the new girl, Bella." She stated as if it was as plain as the nose on your face.

I should had figured everyone would be talking about me at the school. I am the chief of police daughter after all. "Oh." was my lame reply.

That was when I noticed Edward was looking at me now as if he could kill me. His eyes were as black as the midnight sky staring holes straight through me. Alice had a blank look on her face for a moment and grabbed his hand pulling him away. When she was almost through the door she shouted that she would see me at school tomorrow. I brushed it off that he may have some kind of problem with me. I figured out a long time ago that you have haters everywhere you go.

"Don't mind him. He has been going through a lot here recently." Esme told me with a motherly look.

"It don't bother me any." I said with a polite smile and a nod of my head.

I made it through the check out without another word being said, which I was thankful for. When I got home I started cooking spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. I decided to sit down, because my feet were hurting more for being on them all day. Charlie took that moment to come in and sit with me.

"Mmm Bells, that smells good." He said as soon as his stomach growled out at me.

"Yeah dad, I believe I can say your stomach agrees as well." We both laughed at my joke. Sigh... I forgot how good it felt to be with Charlie. We are so much alike. I sometimes wonder why I just didn't stay with him but then I looked outside and saw it was raining. That why I didn't want to live here. Why Charlie would want to live in a rain forest is beyond me.

"Hey dad, do you know the Cullen's?" I asked as if not caring but I think he saw thru it.

"Yeah, Carlisle works at the hospital here in Forks, from what I hear he is a good one too. I met his wife Esme one time she seems pretty nice. I don't believe I have ever met their children, though. I hear their pretty good as well. Why do you ask?" He was staring at me waiting for my answer on why I brought this up.

"I was just wondering. I met Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice at the store earlier. Alice seems over happy, Edward I believe he has some kind of problem with me, but I don't know what about, and their parents they looked nice." I said looking down at my hands.

"What happen to make you think Edward may have some kind of problem with you?" Charlie questioned getting in his overly protective fatherly mood.

"Well, just by the way he was staring at me. He looked like he wanted to rip my soul right out of me." I said looking him straight in the eye.

Charlie got up and started for the phone. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked hoping he wasn't about to do what I thought.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and ask him what is his sons problem with you." He picked the phone up and started dialing numbers.

I jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Charlie no. Don't call them it doesn't matter." I said silently begging him not to start something. That's the last thing I need is my dad trying to solve my problems for me.

"Bella, you got to go to school with these kids. I don't want you having any problems in this town. I just got you back in my life." He had a fatherly look on his face. I knew he was wanting to do this, because he loves me.

"Charlie, if you think that some little boy can make me move away from here, then you got another thing coming old man." We laughed. "I'm afraid your going to have to get use to me being around until I go to college at least." I smiled at him and headed over to the stove to mix the food. We ate in silence.

When we were both finished I went up stair to go lay down to get some sleep, because I can tell that tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**A/N: This story may be a bit confusing at first or a little slow. I will apologize for that, but this is the only way I have seen that I can start it off. I have a lot planed for this story so it could possible be long. I don't know how often I will be able to update because I happen to believe school is more important but I will try to update on the weekends. Yes, this is a Aro/Bella fanfic. I have never posted a story on this site so this is my first story. I have read some really good ones, though. Well... I believe that's all let me know your thoughts on chapter one. **

**ShadowChild01 ;-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 2**

**Alice prov: after the store.**

Once we got home after seeing the new girl I waited for Carlisle and Esme to get home before I asked Edward what happen back at the store.

Carlisle and Esme walked through the door with the human food. Carlisle looked at with a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders. He called Edward down to the living room once him and Esme had everything put up.

"What happen back there, son?" Carlisle asked with a worried look.

"I don't know, Carlisle. Her blood it was like it was calling my name or singing out to me. It was so strong." Edward looked down with shame written across his face.

"It's okay now son. Just be glade Alice caught it when she did." He smiled at me. "Your going to have to go to school with her you know. Do you think you will be able to handle it?" Carlisle looked at Edward expectantly.

"I don't know, Carlisle. I might should visit with the Denali Coven and make sure I have everything together before I go back to school." Edward replied looking at everyone.

"I think that's a good idea, son." Carlisle looked at me, "What do you think Alice?" He asked me

I checked the future to make sure I was okay with the Denali's.

_**Vision**_

_Edward was walking up the porch to the Denali's house. Tanya opened the door and hugged him and telling him he could come and stay with them any time he would like._

Just about the time I was coming out of the vision I got sweptback into another, but this one was different.

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in the throne room talking._

"_Brothers, I need to get out of Italy. It's starting to drive me insane." Aro sighed leaning forward._

"_Well go, Aro, no on one stopping you." Caius stated motioning his arms to the doors._

_Aro stood up and turned around to look at his borthers, "Do either one of you two want to accompany me. I believe I will go see our old friend Carlisle. It has been a few years since the last time we have seen him._

_Marcus stood up, "I will join you Aro it has been to long since I have seen the outside of these walls." he then walks off_

"_Very well, Caius do you think you will be about to keep it all together until we get back?" Aro questioned._

"_Yes brother, leave one of the twins here with me though._

_**End of Vision**_

Everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"The Denali's will not have a problem with Edward coming to visit." I told them.

"I will go call them to explain everything that is going on." Carlisle started to leave but I stopped him.

"Carlisle wait!" He turned around to look at me, "Aro and Marcus are coming to visit you in a few days to catch up." He smiled at this nodding his head and started for the stairs again.

"Have fun with the Denali's, Edward. You want be here by the time I get home so I'm telling you bye now." I smiled and hugged him. I started for the stair so I could start getting ready for school.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story.**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke the next morning and did my morning routine. I headed down stair to get something to eat and Charlie was sitting at the table.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to wish you off to your first day of school." Charlie said getting up to hug me.

"Thanks dad." I mumbled in his shirt. Once he released me I went to go grab a pop tart.

Charlie and I left at the same time. When I got to school everyone was staring at me. Great this is going to be the best day of my life. I hate it when people star at me. I pulled in beside a van and got out. I looked over to a red convertible and saw that Alice girl from the store. I tried to see if Edward was with he,r but he wasn't. Maybe he hates me more than I thought.

I walked into the main office to get my schedule for school. When I walked in there, their was a small plump lady sitting behind the desk. She looked up and smiled at me. I told her my name and she told me that they have been expecting me. The lady handed me a map, schedule, and sheets to get signed from the teachers. I followed the map to get to my first class which was Arts four. Yes, I love art more than anything else. That's what I'm wanting to go to college for, Graphic design.

When I walked in my first class I handed Ms. Champion my paper to get signed. She told me she would give it back to me at the end of class and instructed me to go sit beside of Alice. I hope this isn't to awkward .

"Hey, I want to apologize for Edward." She told me once I sat down.

"It's not a big deal. Your mom and dad have already apologized to me for it and I told them the same thing. If anyone should be apologizing though it should be Edward." I said getting a little aggravated that everyone is apologizing for something he did.

"I know and I told him that he needs to once he gets back from seeing some family in Alaska." Alice replied smiling at me. "You know we're going to be great friends. I can already see that."

Okay this girl is getting a little weird, but I'm not going to say anything. If she wants to believe we will I will let her. "Okay, Alice. We need to stop talking now I don't want to fail this class. I'm going to need it if I am going to go to college." I mumbled back to her.

The teacher wanted us to paint a picture of what ever pops into the mind. I started painted the picture of the man that I have been dreaming about since I was ten years old. I remember my first dream like it was yesterday because it's the same one every night. The man has raven like hair, red eyes, a pale complexion, and he's dressed in black. We are in the middle of a forest and he's holding his hand out to me. I try to run for him to grab his hand, but I can't reach him. It's like every time I get closer to him he gets farther away.

I finished my painting before anyone else had time to finished theirs. Once I put everything down and hung it up to dry. Alice came over to look at my painting. Her eyes got hug when she saw it. I looked back to see her's and apparently she had finished her too. She had painted a picture of her in the arms of some guy I suppose to be her boyfriend.

"Do you know him?" She asked me. Why would she ask me this?

"No, I've just been dreaming about this man since I turned ten years old." I stated looking at her. She was marveling over it. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like unbelievable, but I can't be to sure.

"Well it looks really good. Where did you learn to paint like this?" She smiled intriguing at me.

"I started painting when I was around thirteen years old to relieve stress. After that it became a hobby of mine and that's all I wanted to do for a few years. My mother Renee signed me up to take some art class's. That's when I started making some really good pieces, but back then I thought they sucked so I would burn them. I wish now that I would have kept some of them. I know now no matter how much I may think they suck I keep them." I said looking down to try to hide some of my blush thinking that I may have shared to much information with her.

"If you keep going to could be another Lizzy Ansingh." She stated turning away from my painting and taking a seat beside of me.

The buzzer went off on the clock and Ms. Champion stood up. "All right class times up lets see what your imagination has created." She started walking around the class room looking at the painting. Once she got to mine she stopped and looked at me. "This is very good, Isabella."

"Please call me Bella and thank you for the compliment." I murmured

"Very well, Bella. Please, tell the class what has inspired you to create such a piece of art." she nodded at me.

Great she want me to stand up and talk to the class. I hate to have all eyes on me. I stood up and looked around. "Well, I have had dreams of this man before so I decided to paint him." People started to snicker around the class. I put my head down to hide my embarrassment.

"Silence!" The teacher commanded. "Sometimes great work can be inspired by a persons dreams. Bella I can see you going far in life if you choose to stick with the art of painting but why did you decide to give him red eyes." I wish she wouldn't have asked that question because in truth I don't know why he has red eyes.

" That is the way I saw him in my dream he had red eyes." I replied quietly.

"Very well then." When she had finished the bell went off for the next class. As we were leaving for the next class the teacher started yelling after us that for homework we would have to draw a picture of landscape.

"Bella!" The teacher ran after me and handed me the slip I was suppose to get signed.

I laughed " Yeah, I forgot about that."

I turned and started for my next class.

**Alice prov: later that day**

I have been thinking about Bella all day since this morning. I can't help but to wonder why she may be having dreams of Aro. Once I walked through the front door I shouted for Carlisle to come down stairs.

"Carlisle!"

"Yes Alice, What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad. It's just I was talking to Bella this morning in art class and well she painted a picture of Aro." I told him.

"She what!" He exclaimed. Now everyone was down stair.

"How does she know Aro, Dear?" Esme pleaded for me to continue.

"Well, I asked her that and she told me that she doesn't know him but has been having dreams of him since she was ten years old. I might be looking into this to hard but I cant help to think that maybe her dreams mean something." I said that last part more to myself.

"I think we all need to sit down." Carlisle told everyone. We followed him to the living room and sat down waiting for whatever he may have to say.

"Everyone remembers when I told you that I stayed with the Volturi for a short time." Carlisle inquired. We all nodded our heads yes.

"I remember a brief conversation I had with him about his future mate and he always believed that she would dream of him.. So when they would meet she would know him. I always thought that he was wrong about this matter but never said anything to him about it. It appears that I may have been wrong now." He stated. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"So your saying that the chief of police daughter could be Aro mate!" Emmett exclaimed breaking the silence that had begin to build in the room.

"Yes, if she is having dreams of him the way she says she has been, then I can't help to think of any other explanation." Carlisle replied looking at everyone of us.

"I can say it was a very visual painting of him." I told everyone.

I started to feel a vision coming on so I sat silently waiting while the other chattered between one another.

_**Vision**_

_It was Aro, Marcus, and Alec walking out of the wood to the front door. It was raining and everyone was at home. Carlisle walked outside to greet Aro before he came into the house._

"_Aah, old friend it has been to long." Aro said to Carlisle while they embraced._

"_Yes, Aro it has." Carlisle replied. _

Marcus started to say something, but my family pulled me out of it before I could catch it.

"What happen, Alice? What did you see?" My husband asked worriedly as always.

"Aro, Marcus, and Alec will be here by this weekend." I told everyone. They just nodded.

I can't help but to wonder what all is going to happen when they get here and he finds out about Bella.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 3 Let me know how you liked the idea of Bella painting a picture of her dream guy. :-) Also one more thing don't get to use to Alice having a prov. I'm just doing it to get the story going after that I probably wont do anymore. I said PROABLY now who knows what the future may hold. (LoL)**

**3**

**ShadowChild01**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story. **

**A/N: just so you know a few days have been skipped because it would have just been telling about her day at school. Its the weekend now. Aro want be in Forks until tomorrow.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke early this morning so I could cook Charlie some breakfast. While I was cooking Charlie came into the kitchen.

"You have the house smelling good, Bells." Charlie sat down at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Thanks, dad" I turned around to smile at him.

"You know, Bells you don't really have to cook for me on your days off from school. It's only right that you sleep in." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"Charlie, I really don't have a problem cooking. I like to eat with you anyways." I stared back at him so that he would know not to say another word about me cooking for him. He says things of this nature all the time.

"All right Bella." He leaned back in the chair propping his feet on the table.

Oh no, I'm not having any of that now. I can't stand it when people put there feet where their suppose to eat at. I walked over to the table and pushed his feet off the table.

"Hey, what was that for?" He blurted out looking at me as if he has done nothing wrong.

"You put your feet on the table." Was all I said.

Once I got finished cooking I made him a plate and sat it down then started on mine. We ate in silence as usual. He thanked me for the food and told me he would probably not be in until late tonight.

I went into the living room thinking that I was going to work on a painting of the dream I had last night. This one was different from the usual.

_**Flashback**_

_We were in the forest again and the raven haired man was holding his hand out to me, but this time I grabbed it. He took me to a clearing and sat me down in silence. I tried to say something to him, but he put his finger to my lips._

"_Bella, my sweet Isabella. You were put on this planet for me and only me. I need you to understand that." The raven haired man remarked looking at me in the eyes. Inch by inch he kept getting closer to my face until his forehead was touching mine._

_Again I tried to say something, but he stopped me._

_Isabella, you are my love and I have waited many years for you. When the time is right I will take you away from this world of hurt and bring you to mine and there you will stand by my side forever." His lips touched my and it was like magic. I could feel everything. We stopped and I could feel myself waking up. I tried to ask him a question, but he stopped me once again. That's when I woke up._

_**End of flashback**_

I was trying to remember every detail of this man while painting it when I heard a knock on the front door. Thinking that Charlie might had forgotten something. I went to the door.

"Bella! Good morning!" Alice cried.

God, what is she doing at my house so early in the morning. "Morning Alice. Would you like to come in." I asked politely silently hoping she would hurry up and say what she needed then go but luck wasn't on my side. She came on in.

"This is a nice house you have." She announced looking around.

"Thanks, Alice. If you don't mind me asking how did you know where I live and why are you here so early in the morning." I asked half caring. She look at me as if I was crazy.

"Who doesn't know where the chief of police lives," right I keep forgetting that, "and I'm here to see if you want to come to the house today instead of staying here all day by yourself." She started giving my puppy dog looks that are irresistible when she does it.

"Well, I was going to finish this painting that I have just started." I replied looking at the the picture that I had started. Alice walked over to it.

"Did you have another dream?" She questioned eying it.

"Yes, but this ones was different." I retorted looking at it myself trying to picture it all over again. She looked back me again.

"You should finish it and then we can leave." She stated then nodded to herself.

"Okay." Was all I said to her and picked up my brush to finish it. This is kind of embarrassing, because she's getting a look into another dream of mine which are personal to me. Once I had finished it was me and him sitting in the field together holding hands. I looked back at her to see what her facial expression may be. She was smiling at me and applauded

"That's very good, Bella. We should take it back to the house and let the others see it." Alice was bouncing up and down at this.

Does she not understand that this work it personal to me. I don't even really want her to see it, but she wont leave me alone about it. "Alice I don't think that is such a good idea. This is personal to me." I told her." apparently she doesn't take no for an answer though.

"Oh come on, Bella. The others will love over it. It looks so real." She begged almost as if she would get down on her hands and knees.

"Fine, Alice" I huffed, " but if anyone laughs at me I'm going to blame you and never talk to you again."

She grabbed it and my hand taking us to the door. I got in on the passenger side of the car and she put the painting in the back seat. Once she got in the car she took off squalling the tires doing about 120 miles an hour.

"Alice your going way to fast must I remind you my father his a policeman and the chief at that." I shouted. If I must be honest I was a little scared to say the least. Thankfully she slowed down to about 80.

we pulled in at her house if I should even call it that. It was more like a mansion than anything else. "And you say I have a nice house." She laughed and led me into the house. She took me to the living room and told me to take a seat there while she went back out to get my painting. Everyone took the opportunity to come in the living room at this point.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again. My husband is at work right now but he should be home shortly." Esme explained to me giving me a hug and taking a seat herself.

While I was waiting on Alice two other people came into the living room. One was a male he had dark brown hair, muscular, and had golden eyes like the others. The second one was a female and she had beautiful blonde hair, nice curves, and the same eyes. By this time Alice came about into the house with my painting.

Esme got up and started to introduce me to the two that had just walked in. "This is my son Emmett and this is my daughter Rosalie." Emmett gave me a bear hug and Rosalie just turned her nose up at me. Oh well like I said before you always have haters.

"Mom I want to show you a painting that Bella has done just this morning. It was inspired by a dream she had last night." Alice stated setting it up for everyone to see. They all went over to look at it.

"This is very good Bella. Do you dream about this man often?" Esme asked me.

"Yes, I have been since I was ten years old." I told her.

"I'm sure my husband would like to see this. He loves art." Esme replied.

Emmett jumped up and threw both fist in the air and said "Bella, that painting looks so real. You got to do one of me and Rosalie." Emmett boomed.

"Sure Emmett. Would you like me to do it now?" I inquired looking at him.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed and grabbed Rosalie by the arm pulling her to the couch to sit down.

"Emmett, watch your mouth!" Esme scolded and Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"Sorry, mom." He said has he dropped his head in shame.

I couldn't help, but to think that him a Rosalie looked like a couple by the way they were sitting. I had to ask. "So are you two like dating." I questioned.

"Yep." was all he said to me. If you think about it, it doesn't seem to weird they are adopted siblings.

Alice came back into the living room with another male by her side with the material that I would need to paint Emmett and Rosalie. I hadn't even noticed she had left to go get it.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper." He nodded in acknowledgment to me and I returned it.

I sat everything out so I could get started on the painting. Once I was half way finished Carlisle walked through the door so I decided to take a break.

"Hello Bella. How have you been?" Carlisle asked me smiling kindly to me.

"I have been doing fine, thank you. How about yourself?" I retorted back to him.

"Oh you know the same thing everyday." came his reply.

"Dad I want to show you the picture Bella painted this morning from a dream she had last night." Alice screeched. Does she have to show everyone.

Carlisle walked over to it and started to inspect it. At first I noticed his eyes got big, but quickly composed himself. "This is a lovely painting Bella. Tell me how often do have these dreams? Alice has told me a little about your dreams and paintings." Carlisle stated sitting down opposite of me.

Why does everyone have to ask me these questions? "Well I have been having them every night since I was ten years old. Why do you ask? Is it some kind of medical condition." I said eying him.

"Oh no, I was just curious." He leaned back in his seat coolly.

"Well, I guess I'm going to finish this painting for Emmett and Rosalie so I can go home. I need to cook dinner for Charlie." I sighed as I went back to my picture. Well, more like their picture.

Rosalie and Emmett went back to the couch and got in the same position. I did a lot more concentration on this picture, because I am actually giving this one to someone. Once I was finished I put everything down and turned it around so everyone could see it.

"Bella, that looks... so realistic." Emmett said in awe. Rosalie even looked pleased.

"Take it. It's yours." I said while grabbing my belongings.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked looking at me.

"I have to go home so I can cook." I stated walking to the door. Once I got to it I remembered that I didn't drive here. I looked back at Alice silently asking her if she would take me home.

"I'm going to take Bella home guys." She stood up and we headed for her yellow Porsche. We got in and started driving in silence. Once we got to my house Alice finally broke the silence.

"You know Bella that was really nice of you to paint a picture of Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said looking serious.

"It's no big deal, Alice you know I like to paint and if anyone asks me to I will." I replied. That's when I noticed I left the painting I did this morning at her house.

"Oh my God, Alice!" I exclaimed, "I left my painting at your house." I can't believe I would do something so stupid. Where is my mind."

"I'll give it back to you later." She said soothingly to calm me down.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Alice." She nodded and drove off. Once I got back in the house I started cooking dinner for Charlie. Tonight we would be having stake and baked potato. After I had finished I put everything up and went into the living room to wait for Charlie to get home. To pass time I read Romeo and Juliet.

When I heard Charlie pull up I went into the kitchen to warm up the food.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" Charlie questioned sitting down at the table to wait for the food.

"It was great. I went to the Cullen's house and painted a picture of Rosalie and Emmett." I answered while smiling to myself. I wonder if Charlie would let me paint a picture of him in his uniform.

"Did you have fun? Did that Edward boy give you any problems?" Charlie asked propping himself on the table now interested in the conversation.

"One question at a time, dad. Yes, I had fun and you know I love to paint, secondly Edward wasn't even there. He is visiting with family somewhere I can't remember I can't remember at the moment." I told him reassuringly.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if everything was all right over there. I don't won't that Edward boy giving you any problems to worry with." He stated with his back straighten.

"I'm fine , Dad. You know I can handle my own and if not you would be the first to know." I smiled at him. I truly love my father, even though I haven't seen him in so many years he is still protective of me as ever.

"Hey, Dad do you think I could paint a picture of you tonight after dinner in your uniform?" I said turning around to look at him now.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." He stated smiling at me. I guess happy that I would want to paint a picture of him.

"Okay." I turned around with the food and handed him his first.

"Mmm. Stake and baked potato. Bella, this looks good." He said as he started to dig in.

Once we had finished I went up stair to get my painting materials. I came back Charlie was sitting in a chair in front of the American flag that we have hanging in the living room.

"All right now Charlie, I need you to stay as still as you possible can." I warned him. He simply nodded. When I finished the painting I let him see it.

"Looks good, Bella. When it drys we will hang it up in here somewhere." He said as he was looking around the living room for a place to put it. For now I will just leave it on the coffee table to dry.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now Charlie. See you in the morning. Love you dad, good night." Wow where did that come from I haven't told Charlie I loved him since I was just a child. Apparently he was just as shocked because it took him a minute to reply.

"Love you too, Bells. Good night." He kissed my forehead and went to his room.

**A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 4 hope y'all liked it. Let me hear some feed back on it. It sure did take me a while to write it. I had time today though I'm sick with the stomach virus so I haven't been able to go to school all week. It might take me a little while to get the next chapter up. It makes me feel great when I get review good or bad but if there bad tell me what I'm doing wrong. Don't just say this suck or that sucks let me know how I can fix it. Well, that's all for now.**

**3**

**ShadowChild01**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story. The only characters I own in this chapter is Ashley and Bradley.**

**Chapter 5**

I was cooking breakfast once again today but this time for a different reason. Charlie and I both are going to spend the day together. He is going to show me an island that he claims harbors some massive size fish. His words, not mine. I guess I will find out when I get there.

"Bella, are you almost done? We have to get a move on." Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Charlie, you can't rush good food." I explained to him while shacking my spatula and smiling. Men, they don't understand anything when it comes to cooking something good.

"Well as it is now we are going to have to take it with us." He said a little annoyed and walking outside to finish loading everything up.

I don't understand why we have to leave so early. He has been walking around in the house all morning like a mad man.

Once I was finished cooking I made us a biscuit so we would be able to eat it on the way. When I walked outside I saw Charlie already in my truck waiting. Of course he is the one driving because I don't know where we are going. I hopped in the truck and handed Charlie his biscuit.

" 'Bout time. Now lets go." Charlie cranked the truck and we were off to the unknown. Well, for me it was the unknown but for him he knew exactly where we are going or at least I hope so.

"Charlie, why were you acting like that this morning?" I asked him while taking another bite of my food.

"Acting like what?" Charlie questioned while he kept one eye on the road and the other on his food.

"Running around the house and trying to push me. To get me to hurry up." I explained to him this time watching him.

"Bella, fish bite better in the morning than they do in the afternoon." He simply replied.

"What are we fishing for?" I questioned looking out the window. I noticed the sun coming out. I wounder if Charlie knew that the sun would be out today.

"whatever we get is what we will catch." He looked at me with a grin throwing his trash out the window.

"Dad, you're a police officer you're not suppose to be littering." I accused, "You're suppose to set an example for people." Charlie looked shameful at first then he looked at me slyly.

"How about this stay between you and me. I know I shouldn't have done it but everyone can make bad choices every now and then." Charlie stated

"Charlie, I wasn't judging you and anything in that matter. I was just joking. You know like he he ha ha very fuckin' funny." I said looking at him then laughing but stop short when I noticed my mistake. Charlie was now glaring at me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled at me. I honestly don't know where that came from I usually wouldn't say anything like that it just slipped out.

"Sorry, dad." I said with guilt, "You know I don't usually say things like that. I guess I'm just having a really good time so far." I looked over at him and gave him the biggest smile that I could. I use to do that all the time when I was a little girl.

We back the truck down on the ramp where we could unhook the boat in the water. The boat was a wellcraft 210 sportsman boat. Once we were finished we went and parked the truck on the side of the road. Where? I do not no but we have arrived to our destination. We got out and took everything off the back. When all this was done we loaded the boat and we took off up. It took us about thirty minutes for us to get where we needed to be.

"Bella, look over to your right." Charlie yelled over the sound of the motor.

I looked and it was the most breath taking wild life surrounding the island. It had a magical forest and long swept rugged beaches. The mountain peaks looked as if they were in the clouds and the cedar trees were towering over everything as if they where looking out over the oceans and land. You could see so many different different animals some in which I have never seen. It had a quiet bay. This island, yes, I can say it is magical.

"Dad, what is the name of this island?" I asked truly interest about this island who knows I might come back later on and camp out here. I wonder if Charlie would like that idea.

"Hey dad, do you think maybe one day we could come back out and camp here for a couple of nights or so?" I questioned. "This place I the most beautiful place that I have ever see."

"Of course, Bella. We can come back at anytime you would like as long as I don't have to work." Charlie said pleased that I enjoyed the island.

We started to dock the boat. Once we where finished with that we gathered everything that we would need and walked down the beach. I followed Charlie to and area where there were some rocks that we could sit on.

"Here, we will fish here." Charlie stated already baiting his hook.

I watched closely so I would be able to know what it is that I'm doing. I saw how he grabbed the worm and placed the hook in through the middle of the worm. He left of the worm hanging off the end of the hook. I was wondering why he would do this and not make it go all the way through.

"Why don't you put the hook all the way through, Dad." I questioned looking down at him.

"Because Bella the fish will see the hook and want take the bait. They're smarter than you think. Also if you leave some hanging off it will look like it is moving in the water. You have more of a chance of getting a bite in this case." He explained to me.

So I did the same exact thing he did. The first time I didn't get it right nor the second but the third I had it ready. Charlie showed me how to cast the rod and rill. That took me a couple of try's because I would either hang it in a tree or land it in some bushes. On my last try I got it out there and Charlie gave me a y shaped stick to set my rod on. We sat there for about and hour in silents because every time I would try to say anything he would hush me saying "The fish can hear you and if they do they won't bite."

"Grab it Bella and pull back you have a bite." Charlie shouted getting overly excited.

I did as I was told and I was trying to rill it back it but it kept taking it back out. Every time I would reel it in it would take it back out father than before.

"This one is going to be a fighter. Here let me help you." Charlie came running over to me and stood behind me holding the rod.

We both battled with the fish for about twenty minutes then I got tired and handed it off to Charlie about ten minutes later Charlie pulled it on in. It was a very mean and ugly looking fish to me. It had red and pinkish scales and the mouth is was made it look mean but I don't know to much about fish. I really didn't know what it was.

Charlie, looked down at it and frowned and through it back into the water. "Charlie, what are you doing? How can you do that? That was first one I have caught!" I shouted at him kicking a rock into the water.

"Bella, that was a Red Snapper. You can not keep them. They were banned back in June 10, 2010. They were only banned from central Florida to South Georgia." Charlie stated as the police officer came out of him

"Well, that is there we are in Washington State, Dad unless you have forgotten." I replied trying to calm down from him just casually throwing my fish away.

"There is no need in taking a chance, Bella." came is simple reply as he re-baited my hook.

I can not lie it did upset me that he just through it back into the water but I understand where he is coming from. I was just excited that I had actually caught a fish.

"Besides Bella, we aren't going to be keeping any of the fish that we catch today, anyway. It's just for sport unless you would like to help me clean them." He looked over at me smiling knowing good and well that I don't like the idea of cleaning fish.

"Yeah, whatever. You know me all to well." I cast my rob back out and sat it back on the stick to wait for the next catch that I might get.

We sat for about an hour and I started to drift off the sleep when Charlie started to yell that he has a bite. I jump up and run over to him to see how he was handling it. And let me tell you he was handling it like a pro. He fought with the fish for about thirty minutes until he finally got it up to the bank.

"Bella, get the net I'm not going to be able to bring him all the way in without breaking my rod." He shouted at me.

I did as I was told. I ran over to the tree where he had set the net and grabbed it. I didn't know what to do so I looked at him and the fish. He finally got what I was trying to say.

"Go to the fish and try an get him in the net so we can bring him on up." Charlie answered my silent question.

I did as I was told and I'm not going to lie I was little scared that the thing might try to attack me. As funny as it may seem I was scared. I finally got it in the net and pulled it on the bank to let Charlie take it from there. He ran over and picked it put trying to get the hook out of its mouth. He finally got it out and held it up and let me tell you it was huge. It looked to be about five feet long. It was yellow and silver looking. This one as well looked as mean as the last one. While I was musing at the massive size fish. Charlie was looking at it like he did the other. Oh gah! Watch this one be illegal as well.

"What's wrong, Dad." I inquired, "Is this fish illegal as well." I sat down beside of him.

"No nothing is wrong, Bells. It's just that these kind of fish are usually found around the western Atlantic water in coral reefs or on coastal waters. They're also known to stay in cold water too so that may be why their here. It's just unusual to see on in these waters" Charlie stated setting it back down into the water.

"Well, Dad you never told me what the name of the fish was?" I stated more as a question.

"Yellow tailed Snapper." Was all that he had said. He started to pick up most of out gear and carrying back to the boat.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I questioned looking at him. I thought we were going to fish all day.

"I'm starting to get hungry, Bella. Are you not? He retorted.

Now that I think about it I am kind of hungry. I grabbed what he had left and brought it over to the boat and helped him load it up. Once everything was finished we had to push the boat far enough out so we wouldn't be in the mud. After that we took off back to Washington State.

"Dad, you never told me the name of the island that we were on." I told him while leaning back letting the wind blow my hair.

"The Island we were at was San Juan Island but there are plenty of other islands out there. That are much more beautiful." He smiled

"You know when me and your mother was dating we would got out to that island and just lay on the beaches. That is actually where we conceived you at." Charlie stated proudly with his head held high.

"Okay Dad, I don't need to hear about where or how you conceived me at." I hung my head down a little embarrassed that my dad would want to have this conversation with me.

"Oh Bells, one say you're going to find love and you and whoever it may be with will experience these kind of things. Just make sure he is the right one for you before you decide to give yourself away to him. What I'm saying it make sure he's not just wanting one thing from you. I don't have to go into the details with you, your old enough to know what I'm talking about. He spoke like the father he was.

"Dad, I already know about all of this. Mom has already given me the "talk". I don't want to hear it from my father it's more embarrassing than anything else." I murmured while my face turning blood red.

"I know, Bella I just worry about you and want you to make the right decisions." Charlie announced.

The rest of the ride back to the home to the States was silent . I looked out across the waters and saw a school dolphins playing. I also saw a whale blow water up and flap its tail which was the most beautifulest thing that I have ever seen. I think I'm starting to fall in love with the ocean.

Once we got back to where we put the boat in at Charlie told me to go get the truck and bring it over to the ramp. I did as I was told. He coached me on how to back it up so we could hitch the boat back to the truck. When we was finished with this we went to look for a place to eat.

"Where would you like to go eat at Bella?" Charlie requested of me.

"Anywhere you would like Dad." I sang to him. I was in a good spirit anyway after seeing the dolphin and whales.

"No Bella. I know this day is all about me and you spending some quality time together but we have already went fishing which is some thing I enjoy so you will pick where we go eat at." Charlie demanded

"Okay okay, How about the Smoke House Restaurant?" I requested looking at him to see the look on his face.

"That sounds good to me. I love their smoky flavored fish. It's so tender and moist that it will fall apart in your mouth." He replied licking his lips. "Most people hate their food there and say it's over priced but I see different. That is mainly the tourist, thought. So you know how they can be.

"Well, I have never been there before so I'm going to take your word on that, Dad." I told him

"If you have never been there before then why did you suggest it?" He inquired taking a glance at me then back to the road.

"I seen it on the way to the ocean therefore it was the first thing that popped into my mind." I shrugged my shoulders crossing my legs.

I opened the glove department to find my bubble gum that I had put in there but it wasn't there. I looked in the floorboard and still couldn't find it so I started to look in the seats. It was no where to be seen. Charlie noticed what I was doing and asked "what are you looking for?

"I'm looking for my gum. Do you know where it may be? I questioned him

He gave me a sly smile and told me "I believe I took the last piece while we were unloading the boat."

I figured that. Oh well, I will just have to buy me some more later. It wasn't to much later that we pulled into the parking lot at the Smoky House Restaurant. We parked closest to the door and got out. Once we got in we were greeted by a waitress.

"Hello Chief, Bella. My name is Amanda and I will be your waitress. What can I do for you guys today?" She asked

She had blue eyes, slider body, a pointed nose, and sandy blonde hair. She looked to be a very nice lady. If I wasn't seeing things I would say she was eying my dad maybe they could get together. If he could ever get over my mother.

"We will need a table for two." Charlie explained.

She led us to our table and we sat down. She laid out two menus for us and then ask "What can I get you guys to drink?

"Yes, I will take a coffee, black, please." Charlie looked at me and waved his hand toward me.

"I will take a coke. If you have one." I stated looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Of course, we have coke. I will bring it right out." She walked off and me and Charlie sat there in silent looking over the menu.

"What are you going to get, Dad?" I inquired because I had know idea on what to get.

"Well...I think I will get the smoked catfish and baked potato. What about you?" He asked folding up the menu.

"I'll get the same thing as you. Is it any good ?" I asked looking at him trying to make sure that I'm getting something that would be half way descent.

"Well... Bella people have different taste on certain thing but my prospective on it is it's excellent." I stated positively.

"Okay then I will go with that."

I looked outside and saw it had started raining. It looked like it was about to come up a storm.

After that the waitress finally returned and took our orders. It didn't take to much longer for them to bring our food out. We ate in silence then left to go back home. Once we got home we had to unload the boat in the back yard, we went back into the house and sat on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie Bella." Charlie asked as he went over to look at the movies that we have.

"Sure, you pick one out and I will go pop some popcorn." I told him

I walked back into the kitchen to find some popcorn. When I heard Charlie yet out a groan and something crash. I ran back into the living room to see Charlie laying on the floor.

"Charlie what's wrong? What's going on? Are you all right?" I started blurting out questions as I went to investigate.

"My chest, it's killing me all the way down my arm" Charlie mumbled trying to hold back him cries while holding his chest.

"Do you need my to call the ambulance, Dad. Let me know right now and I will." I was going into hysterics now.

"No! No, I don't want to go to the hospital it will be all over town. Go get Carlisle." He stated still bent over.

I ran outside in the freezing rain about to jump into my truck but realized it wouldn't go to fast so I took the chance of taking Charlies cruiser. Once I got in I stomped on the gas. Now, I wouldn't usually drive this fast but something was wrong with Charlie. He would never act like that unless something really was wrong with him. I got stopped at a red light so I turned on the sirens to be able to drive through them. What do you expect my dad was in need. It didn't take me to long to get the Cullen's house. I noticed a black, tented window, Mercedes. I didn't look like the one Carlisle owned but I didn't care at this point I was on a mission. I ran up to the house and I heard a crack of thunder. Once I got to the door I didn't even bother to knock. I noticed they had company and didn't want to bother them but my father was in pain.

"Carlisle, Dad collapsed and is having chest pain. He refuses to go to the hospital and requests you," I yelled to everyone in the room. I finally noticed a raven looking haired man that looked like to be the one from my dreams but I couldn't focus on him at that point right now. My Dad was hurt and need medical attention as soon as possible.

"I'm on my way. I'm sorry ,Aro, but I have to go I will be back shortly." Carlisle told the man sitting on the end of the couch.

"Oh no, my dear friend I think it is about time we take our leave. We have imposed on your family long enough now." He replied standing up and motioning for someone else to follow suit.

I hope I haven't intervene with anything they may have had planed for today by me just barging in like this but what can I say bloods thicker than water. The ravened haired man looked at me once more before leaving out the door. Now I am for certain that he is the one in my dreams. Funny I have been dreaming about a real man no wonder Alice reacted the way she did.

Carlisle and I ran out to the police cruiser with his black bag in hand. I stomped on the gas to try and make it back to the house in time to help Charlie. Once I pulled up in the yard I through it in park and jumped out. Carlisle was already in the house by the time I got in there.

"Bella, I don't care what your father says we have to get him to the hospital now!" Carlisle shouted over the thunder from outside. "He's having a heart attack"

Oh god please help him. I can't lose my father. What will I do? No need in thinking like this, Bella. He can still make it. By this time the ambulance came pulling up and they took him in. Carlisle got in with them. I drove the police cruiser behind the ambulance. Once we got to the hospital they took him straight back to the ER. A nurse came out and told me to wait in the waiting room until further notice. I was to anxious to sit down and wait though so I was pacing in the waiting room. After a while I sat down and started to count the tile on the ceiling. There were 273 in room which I was in. I finally fell asleep waiting when Carlisle started to shack me awake.

"Bella," He said sadly as he hung his head down, "I am deeply sorry you father had a cardiac arrest while in the ER. We tried to revive him but after about twenty minutes we had to call it. I am truly sorry for your lost."

After Carlisle told me this I didn't know what to think. My mind just went blank. I could go to Jackson ville with my mother but I didn't want to do this. I sat there a little while longer going over what all has happened today and what I am going to do when a nurse walked in.

"Would you like to go see your father one more time before we take him away?" She asked me with a sad look in her eyes

"Yeah, I would like that." I replied.

I started to gather my things and she led the way to his room that they had him in. When I saw him he was paler than the Cullen's if that was even possible. One thing is for sure he had a smile on his face so he must had to have been happy where ever he went. I wish I could have spent more time with him than I did. The past few days that I have had with him were great. I'm going to miss cooking for him and the jokes we use to make at one another. We started to get along better more like a father a daughter should. Ya know.

Once I had said my peace with him I told the nurse I was finished and was ready to go. I got out to the parking lot where I had left the police cruiser and drove home. I parked it where he usually parked everyday when he got home from work. When I got into the house I knew I had to call the police station and let them know just what has happened.

_Ring ring ring. _Forks police department how may I help you?' Ashley the receptionist answer.

"Hey Ashley, It's Bella I was just calling to let you know that Charlie has pasted away at the hospital earlier today." I cried on the phone to her.

"Oh no honey, I am so so sorry. Charlie was a great man. A good chief too. I'm sure the whole town of Forks is going to morn his de... dea... death." She started to chock up.

"Yeah I know I just thought I would let you guys know this so who ever is after him and go ahead can step up to the plate." I told her.

"I'm glade that you let us know I will get in touch with Bradley as soon as possible and let him hear the news. You know your father and him where really close. Ya know." She replied

"I never really did hear that much about his work but if Charlie liked him I'm sure he will be a great man for the job." I told her sitting down on the couch in a now empty house.

"If there is anything we can do for you Bella just let us know." she said

"I will hold you to that." With that I hung up the phone and sat there in silence.

What am I suppose to do now? I guess tomorrow I will start looking for a part time job and finish school. I will just have to take it one day at a time. Right now all I need to focus on is the funeral arrangements.

**A/N: Sorry y'all I know I posted earlier but I left something out important and had to go back to change it.**

**well how do you like it. It took me a while to write this. I believe it's my longest chapter let. **

**I hope that there isn't to many mistakes. I didn't get to look over it to good before I posted it which I probably should have. But hey I want to get as many out there before I have to go back to school. Once that happens I wont update as often.**

**I know it was sad that Charlie had to die especially after him and Bella was starting to have a better relationship than before but it had to happen. Things will start to look up for her in the future. Review and let me know what you think.**

**I would also like to say my thank yous to y'all that have been reviewing Sunshine, natashar, Nyx Dark Moon Goddess, and Serinas. They have really inspired me to write more and I'm working on Aro's prov as we speak which will explain a little more. But I'm afraid my updating is going to be a little less b/c I will be going back to school on Monday and like I said before school work must come first. I was born and raised by old southern USA people not the one's that people stereotyped but the good ones. (Honest my parent would take anyone in if they needed it) The message I am trying to say is when I start something I finish it.**

**( Not to say that no one else parents don't teach them this but for me It was either you finished it or your butt was going to get in some real trouble (LoL))**

**3**

**ShadowChild01**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story.**

**A/N: I usually put these at the end of the chapters but I feel that you need to know this is what happened right before Charlie died at the Cullen's house. When Aro and the others got there.**

**Chapter 6**

**Aro prov**

It had started raining when we entered into Forks but I knew we are getting close, I can smell my old friend sent now along with six others that I cannot identify at the moment. I have heard through other vampire memories that he has created himself a fairly large coven or "family" as he likes to call it. We walk out of forest and were greeted by Carlisle.

"Aah, old friend it has been to long." I said to Carlisle as we embraced.

"Yes, Aro it has." Carlisle replied. Smiling and nodding his acknowledgments to Alec and Marcus.

"Yes, Carlisle it has been to long. I see that you have extremely strong bonds with the members of your coven and we haven't even met them let." Marcus stated looking at the house.

"Yes, Marcus we are all very close. We are more so like a family instead of a coven. Come on in" Carlisle started heading towards the front door.

We followed him into the house and stopped in the living room. We sat on the sofa while everyone stared at us.

"Family this is Aro, Marcus, and Alec." Carlisle pointed to everyone of us. "Voultri this is Esme my mate, Jasper and his mate Alice, Emmett and his mate Rosalie. We have another but unfortunately he could not be here with us. His name is Edward and happens to be staying with the Denali's family. As you know we live our lives different than most. I work at the local hospital and my children go to school. Well, there was this girl that Edward met at a local store near here and her blood was so loud to him that he couldn't smell anything but it. He almost attacked her there in the store but Alice had stopped him therefore we sent him to stay with the Denali's." Carlisle told us then took a seat beside his mate.

"La tua cantante. Not many of us get to run in to them. Caius has once. The poor girl never stood a chance." I said while laughing. "They are really a once in a life time experience."

"What do you mean he is her singer?" Carlisle questioned while pressing his hands together.

"It means her blood sings to him. It's almost like she was put here for him personally to... How should I put it? Ah yes to savor the flavor. Her blood would be like sweet foods to humans." I simply stated.

"Well, while we are here and you have such a large coven does any of you have any gifts." I asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, I can see the future but it only works when people make a decision it can always change if they change their minds." The girl named Alice answered.

"So you were able to see us coming to visit Carlisle." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep" Was all she said.

That would be a wonderful gift to have in my guard. She would be of great use. "Would you like to join the Voultri, my dear?" I asked hoping she would say yes but I had the feeling she would choose to stay with her "family."

"It is truly an honor for you to ask me but I would like to stay with my family and mate." She smiled giving me a kind gesture.

"Well, that quite all right my dear and I understand. Carlisle is a good and man. I am sure your mate is as well. My offer will always stand if you happen to change your mind in the future though." I made sure to tell her. "Are there any more?" I asked

"I can feel everybody's emotions and influence them if I please." Jasper her mate said next. I nodded my head. He could be useful as well but this is Carlisle family and I don't want it to seem I'm trying to take his "family" away from him.

"I don't really have a gift but I do have the strength of a newborn." Emmett replied. He's like Felix. He has the strength of a new born as well. Very interesting.

"Edward my son has a gift kind of like yours but he don't have to touch someone to read their thoughts. The only difference in his and yours is that he can't see everything that someones has thought only what their thinking on the spot." Carlisle said looking more intense. I wonder why. I look over to the right corner of the room and I see a picture of me and a beautiful girl sitting in a meadow.

"What is this?" I inquired pointing to the painting then looking back to Carlisle for an explanation.

"I believe Alice would be able to explain this better than I, Aro." He stated turning his attention to Alice.

I looked over at Alice waiting for an explanation. Crossing my legs and arms.

"Well, that girl you see is the one that Edward was about to attack but as you know I stopped him. When I got to school she happened to be in my art class and painted a picture of you which I thought was a bit odd considering a human knowing you. I asked her about it and she told me she had been having these dreams of you since she was ten years old. They have all been the same. You and her in a forest with your hand extended to her and her trying to reach you but couldn't. Last night that changed though. I don't know what the dream was about but it has to have something to do with you and her in that meadow." She finished looking at me with a cat smile.

"What is this girls name?" I questioned her.

"Her name is Isabella but she likes to go by Bella." She told me.

Could this be her? Of course this is her. She is having dreams of you, you moron. A women told you years ago about all this.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into a tinted room with candles burning and a women sat behind a table with cards spread out._

"_I have been expecting you" She tells me not even bothering to look up at me._

"_What do you mean you have been expecting me?" I questioned the women while taking a seat on the opposite side of her._

"_I had a vision one night that a man such as yourself would come and ask about your soul mate because you are truly suffering for the fear that you may never find her. She answered finally looking up at me. Once she saw me her eyes widen._

"_You are filled with darkness. So much darkness that I cannot describe." She spoke as she studied me. "Most of your darkness come from the hatred that you see your brothers loves and yet you do not have one of your own."_

_I looked at her in awe that she could know these things about me and her to not even know me._

"_How?" Was all I could say leaning in towards her._

"_Don't ask questions. Here, yet me see your hand." She demanded of me._

_I extended my hand and she flinched from the coldness I guess. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Little did she know I could see everything she did._

_There was a child around the age of ten years old living with her mother. She would go see her father every once in a while but then that changed. She never went back to him and it hurt him deeply. Finally one day her mother remarried and she moved back in with him. I couldn't understand what this woman was seeing or what was going on so I would have to let her explain it to me. She finally let go of my hand and had her eyes focused on me which felt like eons._

"_You will suffer long but in the end you will find what you are looking for." She says. " Their will be another that will come into her life but in the end you will win her over if you don't make the wrong decisions. She may not take to kindly to who you are but she is yours no matter what. One more thing she will dream of you. That will be the way that you know she is truly yours. Now leave from here. We are finished. _

_I left and went back to the castle with a lot to think about that day._

_**End of Flashback**_

Could this really be the woman that the lady told me about all those years ago? Have I finally found my soul mate?

"ARO!" Marcus shouted to get my attention. "Where did you go my brother? You have been sitting in that same position for about two hours.

"My apologizes brother, I was just thinking back to what was told to me some odd years back from this women." I replied looking at no one in particular.

"And who was this women?" He asked me looking interested in what I might say.

"I walking the streets of Italy one night when I past by a tint with a women inside. To Sum in all up she told me I would meet my soul mate by her having dreams of me. That way I would know it was her but their would be someone else to come between us. In the end I would be the one to come out with the prize." I cut the story short for them because I didn't want to go into lengthy details on what was said that night.

"So that is why you told me your soul mate would dream of you and that's how you would know if she was yours." Carlisle stated.

I have always liked him for his non forgetfulness and intelligence. It is truly a shame that he decided to leave the Voultri. Look at the talents he could have brought to the Voultri as well. He will always be a brother to me no matter what his choices in life may be.

"Yes dear brother," He smiled at that, "Yes indeed but you were the only person I shared that information with because I myself didn't know if I would ever find her or if it was even true." I looked down for a moment then lifted my head with a smile. " It appears that I have finally found her and if it wasn't for me coming here to visit you I wouldn't have found her."

I stood and walked to the painting and she was truly mesmerizing. It's like I can feel the pull to her just thru this mere painting. That's when I spun around and has to ask " How old is she?"

"She is only but eighteen years old." Carlisle looked down with disappointment.

Eighteen she is a bit to young. I should let her live longer to experience more of a human life then I can bring her into my world as my Queen.

"What disappoints you friend." I questioned him truly worried.

"She is but eighteen years old and has just formed a new relationship with her father a good one at that. He hasn't seen her since she was four years old and they are starting to get close again. It would truly hurt him and possibly her to if you would just take her away from him." Carlisle says as he hangs his head.

"You are right friend. I was thinking along the same path. I will not act upon these actions now but in the future I will and she will belong to me." I stated then continued, " All I ask for you to do is to keep a close eye on her. If she is to be hurt in any possible way the consequences will befall on all of you. That mean keep Edward away from her if he cannot control himself." I demanded, "I have seen what a La tua cantante can do to one of our kind. If he hurts her it will be death by my own hands."

They all nodded their heads yes.

"Now Alice, I need to speak to you since you appear to talk to her the most. Is she planing for collage?" I asked her

"Yes Aro, as you see she loves art so she is going to go into Graphic Designing. She also graduates this year if you are wondering that." She explained.

This is excellent there is a university I heard of in Italy that happens to offer this. I believe it is in Como, Italy. After her graduation I could pay a full intuition for her and she would surely except it, I hope.

"I can see your plain now, Aro and she will except it. It is a great idea. I see some difficulties with it once she gets there but it will work out." Alice stated. Oh how I wish she would join us but I could not do that to my dear friend.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm sorry but we must cut this short as you know the Voultri cannot say away from our home for to long word might get around. Also Cullen's since Isabella is my mate I don't won't any of you to tell her about vampires, that will be my job to do." I said while standing with Marcus. That's when I noticed Alec wasn't with us. I looked to Marcus with a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"ALEC!" I yelled.

He came running into the house and looked at me. "I'm sorry master but I just went to go rent us a car so we wouldn't have to run in the rain."

"It was very thoughtful of you, Alec. Thank you, I would rather ride in a car than have to run in the rain. I suppose we will take a plan home to as well." I looked at him questioning.

"Yes master if that is what you wish." He bows his head then walks back out to the car.

When we were about to leave we heard a car screeching tires and the sound of sirens coming up the drive way. A car door slams shut and the girl from the painting came running thru the door and starts yelling.

"Carlisle, Dad collapsed and is having chest pain. He refuses to go to the hospital and requests you."

She looked so frantic and on the verge of tear that it took all I could do to not go comfort her.

"I'm on my way. I'm sorry ,Aro, but I have to go I will be back shortly." Carlisle told me while he gathered his things together.

"Oh no, my dear friend I think it is about time we take our leave. We have imposed on your family long enough now." I told him reassuringly.

Right before I left I made sure to give her a good look over to remember every single detail that I can.

Once we reached the car I said under my breath, "Until we meet again Cullen's. It was nice talking with you."

I could hear Carlisle whisper back "Same to you, my friend."

**A/N: There it is my friends let me know your thoughts. Not what you expected don't worry there will be some aro and bella I just got to get the story going. I might skip a few month who knows.**

**I get a lot of alerts and people adding me to their favorites and I'm happy about that. I would just like to hear more of what people think review me and if you don't won't to review me then just message me. **

I would also like to give a shout out to I-love-reading-the-cullens for the enthusiastic review for chapter 6 it really warmed my heart :-)

**Thanks you bunches**

**Love y'all **

**ShadowChild01**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas and the poem that is in this story.**

**Chapter 7**

I just finish calling everyone I knew that Charlie did and was close to so they would know of the funeral arrangements. The funeral will be this Friday which is tomorrow. I haven't been at school all week. This is all starting to get a toll on me. I mean once my father is here then he is gone. All I have done is cried all day long I have to get over this sooner or later. I walked over to the painting that I made of him before all this happened and it just brought more tears to my eyes. I hung it up on the wall just below the American flag were I did the painting itself.

I walked back to the coffee table to look over the newspapers again trying to find work to help me finish this school year up but all of them wanted you to work full time. I don't have that kind of time on my hands. As of right now I'm going to have to go to school then work and try to keep my grades up. To top it all off I got to pay all the bill around here. If I do good enough I could graduate early and get out of here. I need to... No scratch that I have to. there are to many memories in this house for me and I don't want to go Jackson ville with my mother. It's not that I don't love her it's just she has a life of her own now.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello." I answered

"Oh baby I'm so sorry to hear about Charlie. Do you want me and Phil to come bring you back to Jackson ville with us?" My mother asked me

"No mom I think I will be fine here. I'm going to get a job and everything will work out." I told her. I sure hope it does.

"Bella honey you don't need to be alone. You know you can come back home." She said trying to coach me into moving back in with her.

"No mom this will be a good experience for me. I'm going to have to live on my own one day anyway. Plus this is my home now mom." I said trying not to hurt my mom feelings in anyway.

"Bella I just don't want you to have to start taking on responsibilities so early in life."

"Mom there is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind. I'm here to stay then when I graduate I will be going to collage and when I'm there I'm going to be alone. What's the difference?" I questioned starting to get annoyed by her constant nagging.

"Your right, Bella. I'm just worried about you and I want to apologize because Phil and I wont be able to make it. He has a game but if you want me to I can change my plans and go to Fork if you want me to." She said but I could tell she really wanted to stay with Phil.

"No mom it will be fine. Go with Phil." I said trying to hurry up and get off the phone with her.

"Okay baby, if there is anything you need let me know. Will you promise that."

"Yes but I got to go. I'll try and call you later okay."

"Okay talk to you later." She said then hung up on me before I had the time to say bye. Geez.

_Knock knock knock._

I wonder who this could be. I went to the door and it was Alice. She had a sad look on her face as she looked at me.

"Do you mind if I come in and talk to you?" She asked permission.

I motioned for her to come on in and we walk to the living room. She stopped and looked at the painting I did of Charlie.

"When did you do this?" She asked me

"I did that just a few days before he past away." I said with no emotion.

I didn't want to start crying while she was here. I probably wouldn't be able to stop once I start.

"It looks very good just like the rest of your master pieces." She said trying to cheer me up.

It wasn't, the only thing that could do that would be to bring my father back. I mean I didn't even get the chance to spend much time with him. Sure we had a week but then poof he was gone. I guess I should just be grateful that I had that much time with him.

Alice came over and sat next to me and hugged my saying, "Everything is going to be all right, Bella. You can't give up hope. It is the cycle of life. People are born into this world and then they have to die. Death is something no one can escape. We all weather the storm but sooner or later the rain will stop and the cloud will clear. The clouds of sorrow can't always cover over you. There will be one lesson you will learn. You will never forget the pain of losing your father but you will be grateful for that you have not lost. You will over come this, Bella." She stood up and patted me on the back then left me there crying my eyes out.

Alice is a great friend. She has so much wisdom for her age. I'm glade I did meet her now. She has opened my eyes to so many things. I wouldn't have been about to stop the heart attack from coming. It would come on its on free will. I wouldn't have been able to stop his death. With that I decided I would go to the Cullen's house. I was almost out the door then I remembered that I needed to call first.

I ran over to the phone and dialed their number. _Ring Ring Ring Ring. _"Hello." Esme g_reeted_

"Hey, Alice just left here not to long ago and I was wondering if I could come over?" I asked her

"Of course honey, you can come over anytime that you may like." Esme said joyfully.

I guess she was happy that I'm going to come out of this house that I have been in all week long. I tried to put the burial off as long as possible but they said no more than a week and they didn't really like the idea of it being that long. I can understand that it would start to decay and everything.

I slammed the phone down and jumped into my truck that my Dad had bought me when I first got here.

I got it to go as fast as it would go. I finally made it to the Cullen's house and walked up to the front door and knocked. Esme opened it.

"Hey, Bella I'm glad you finally decided to come by. How have you been doing?" She asked as led me into the living room.

"I'm taking it one day at a time, ya know." I told her, "Can I see Alice?"

"Of course, she's up stair in her room." She said.

As I started for the stairs Alice met me and led me to her room. We went in and I sat on her bed. She looked at me as if waiting on me the speak first.

"You know I thought about what you said and it's true. People are born and then they die but they got to make what they can while they are here. Charlie did that. He loved to be apart of the police team and catching the bad guys. We might not have spent as much time together as we should have but we did right before he died and that's what counts. While Charlie was here we had the best of times together. You know the day he died he took me fishing and out to eat and that will always stay in my memory." I told her as tears started to build in my eyes again.

She came over to sit beside me. "I really do hope that you will never forget anything of your father especially the good memories." She told me with a sad expression and hugged my while I cried. I know I had to have cried on her for about an hour straight.

I finally got up with a smile and said "You know you never showed me around your house."

She jumped up and clapped her hands together and said "You're so right. I need to do that. As you know this is mine and Jasper's room."

Her bed was white with white drapes around it and her walls were white. Beside her bed was a night stand with a lamp on it and a few books or journals. She had a white through down rug. In front of her window she had a chair and a table with a lamp on top of it. Her window had white curtains pulled together in the middle. Her room was absolutely gorgeous.

"Now lets take you to Emmett and Rosalie's room." She said pulling me out of hers.

We walked down the hall and I saw a painting of Carlisle and Esme at their wedding. It was beautiful. They both looked as if they should be in a Hollywood movie. Alice saw me looking at it and told me, "Instead of getting a picture taken like most people like to do they wanted a painting done of themselves."

She pulled me into another room right next to hers and it was just as beautiful. It had pink walls. The bed covers were white, it had a black head board and on each side of the bed had lamps. There was a mirror just above the bed. There was also another room with the door open. The walls were pink as well. It had a white couch, brownish chair with a glass table beside of it, and a over seeing lamp in the room.

"What do you think?" She asked me with a huge grin on her face.

"Beautiful, even though pink isn't my color but with this room it looks great." I stated in awe.

"Now, lets go see my brothers room that you met at the store, Edward." She told me skipping down the hallway as I followed.

She pulled me in and it looked cluttered with all different kind of things. I had huge windows, shelves, book cases everywhere. The only thing wrong with it was it didn't have a bed but a what I would guess to be a couch with no back. There were books and CD's everywhere. If the mess was cleaned up I would say it would looked good but other than that I like this look the most so far.

"Well?" Alice was bouncing her leg impatiently.

"It looks great Alice, it's just in a mess." I told her truthfully.

She nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me somewhere else. We stopped at some doors that were closed. She went to open them but then I stopped her.

"Shouldn't we knock or something. Someone may be in there naked for all we know." I told her like she was insane to do something like this in the first place. I mean people do close the doors for reasons.

"This is my mother and fathers room and their not in here." She explained to me

She opened the doors and we walked in and you could tell it was a master bedroom by the size of it. There was a four poster bed it had a creamy looking color bed spread with some kind of design on it. There were two night stands on both sides of the bed with lamps. They had a chandelier at the far end of the room near the love seat. A plant was on the right side of the love seat and mirror on the wall beside the plant. Well... It would be the left if I was sitting in the love seat but from were I'm looking it's the right. Anyway, there were four windows behind the love seat. The walls were a light brownish cream color. This room was magnificent. I don't believe I have seen a room like this before. I stood there in awe for god knows how long until Alice started to shake my shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it." She more than likely stated looking around like I was.

"Yes, I hate to say it but I think it is the prettiest room in the house." I said to her as we started to walk out of the room.

"Esme has great taste, doesn't she?"

"Yes, indeed she does." I said

As we were walking I noticed a painting on the wall with the same raven haired man in it. It was him in the middle, the man that was with him the other day on his right, a blonde almost white haired guys to his left, and Carlisle was to the right stand near a pole. I stood there for a while looking at it until Alice snapped her figures in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella." She shouted in my ear causing me to jump.

"That's the same man from my dream isn't it?" I asked her.

She just looked at the painting and said, "Those are some really close friends of Carlisle and they were have a costume party in which they decided to have a painting done of themselves."

"Come on we need to go shopping for what you are going to wear at the funeral tomorrow." She told me puling me away from the painting.

We went down stair where Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa reading. When they saw us they smiled.

"Where are you two heading off to?" Esme asked Alice.

"We are going to go get something for Bella to wear to the funeral tomorrow." She replied and tried to pull me on out the door but I stopped.

"Carlisle the painting up stairs with you and your friends in it; that's the man that I have been dreaming about. The man in the middle looks like the man in my dreams." I told him then looked over to the painting that I had forgotten about being at their house and it was him.

"Well, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I have been friends for a very long time. You could have been having dreams of him by seeing a painting of him somewhere else, but either way it doesn't really matter there just dreams after all." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

It just didn't add up to me that man is the same man from my dreams. Now that I remember when he was talking to Carlisle it was the same voice in my dream. How am I dreaming of this man? Why am I dreaming of this man? I pondered on this for a while until Alice grabbed me and pulled me out to the car.

"Alice that has to be the same man." I told her while she drove to Seattle.

"Bella the mind can play trick with you." She told me biting her bottom lip.

She looked as if she wanted to tell me more but she wasn't going to say no more so I shut up on the subject. When we got to the mall she took me to some store I didn't even catch the name of it. Once inside she started going through black cloths for me to wear. I wasn't to worried about it. I had a lot on my mind my dad just died and I just found out that the man I have been dreaming about is real.

"How do you like this?" She asked me holding up a black knee length dress, flared out lase shoulder length, and a bow on the left side.

"It looked great to me." I would definitely wear it tomorrow.

"Go try it on just to make sure it looks up to your standards." She practically ordered me to do.

As I was walking into the dressing room I saw Mrs. Newton walk out and she looked at me with grief written across her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella for your fathers death. If there is anything I can do just let me know." Mrs. Newton told me putting her hand on my shoulder.

Then I got to thinking she could give me a job working at there restaurant. "Mrs. Newton I think there is something you could do for me, if you would? I said to her.

"Anything for you my dear, Charlie was a very well respected man around this town." She said while walking over to put some cloths back on the racks and I followed.

"Well, do you think you could hire me at the restaurant just until the end of the school year. I would really appreciate it. I do need the cash so I can pay the bills around the house now. Of course Charlie has left some back for me but only enough to pay for the funeral and to get me by for a month and maybe a few weeks." I explained my situation to her.

"Oh my! Of course Bella you can start on Monday if you feel up to it. If not then just let me know but either way you have a job." She said smiling at me from ear to ear.

"Thank you Mrs. Newton. I will only be about to work part time though you know." I stated happily that I got me a job now and wont have to worry about the bills to much.

"Yes, I am no idiot. I might even pay you extra knowing the circumstances you are in." She winked at me and walked off.

I ran to the dressing room happier than I guess I should be at this point since my father has just past away. I looked in the mirror and it was beautiful I loved it but then I looked at the price tag and it said $120 there is no way I am getting this. Why in the world would Alice bring me to a place with cloths this high. I took it off a little disappointed but nevertheless they should have something cheaper. Alice was waiting when I walked out.

"I didn't get to see you in it." She cried looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"I can't get it Alice." I simply told her and went to hang it up but she grabbed it out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked her dumbfounded then I noticed her going for the check out.

"There is no way you are paying $120 for that dress for me." I yelled at her then decided is was best if I kept my voice down when the people started to looking at us.

"Just consider it a gift from me to you Bella." She whispered to me while she checked out. I just huffed. There is no way in winning with this girl.

We walked back out to the car and put everything in the back seat when Alice started to get a phone call, "Hello." She sang in the phone.

"Oh, he is."

I ignored the her conversation with my own thoughts. What am I going to say tomorrow at the funeral? I guess I could create a poem and make a speech on how great a man he was.

"Bella," Alice said breaking me from my thoughts, " My brother Edward is back and you're going to see him when we get back to the house." She said looking at me as if it was okay.

"Well, that's fine with me as long as he don't start acting the way he did at the store." I said looking at her meaningfully. I've been through to much to put up with him and his attitude. Actually I don't think I'm going to stay long there anyway I got a lot to prepare for.

"Alice, I don't I don't think I'm going to stay long at your place. I need to get back home so I can get everything together for the funeral." I told her numbly trying to not show any emotion but I don't think she bought it. She had a sad expression on her face.

"I understand. Do you want me to take you home now?" She asked looking blankly at the road.

"No I need to go to your house so I can get my painting." I said looking over at her, "You were suppose to bring it by the house, remember."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry about that I forgot." She apologized.

We pulled up to her house and got out. She started to get my dress out but I stopped her.

"Leave it in the car everyone will see it tomorrow." I told her and she shut the door.

When we got in the house everyone with the exception of Carlisle was in the living room. Emmett was watching a movie and Rosalie was writing something. Esme was reading a book and Edward was sitting on the sofa looking at a music book.

"Hey guys, we're back but can't stay long. Bella wanted to come by to pick up her painting then head back to her place so she can get things ready for the funeral tomorrow." Alice told everyone as they looked towards me.

"Honey if there is anything that we can do for you, please let us know. We would be more than willing to help out in any possible way." Esme told me while she got up to give me hug.

"Thank you, Esme but I believe I will have everything together. I have a job now that I will be starting Monday." I told her reassuringly with a fake smile.

"Oh but what about school. You are going to finish aren't you?" She questioned me with a worried look.

"Of course I am. I am still going to go collage and everything. Charlie would be upset knowing that I just gave up that easy." I replied to her.

Alice gave me my painting. I looked down at it I just can't help but to think of that man that was here at the Cullen's house on that dreadful day.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked me

"Yeah I got everything. I'm ready." I told her

We started to head about out to the car but Edward stopped us.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the store that day it was rood of me. I would also like to say how deeply sorry I am for your fathers death." He said with sincerity.

"I apology is excepted and thank you." I replied numbly once again. Every time someone brings up my father it puts another strip on my heart. I do wish I could have spent more time with him.

We went back out to the car and got in. Once we pulled up to the house Alice asked me, "Do you need any help with anything or are you going to be all right?"

"I've been fine all week, haven't I." I said and opened the door to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said. Once I shut the door she drove off.

When I finally walked into the empty house I went to my fathers room and went through some of his thing. I saw some old photos of us when we were a family, some of just him and his friends, then I saw picture of me in the early mornings cooking breakfast. I didn't know he was taking picture of me when I was cooking for us. I guess there is a lot of thing I didn't know about my father. I opened another drawer and saw some writings. A matter of fact they were poems but one stuck out to me the most

"_Do not cry for me"_

_When I die do not cry _

_Because I am no longer in pain_

_I am no longer alone_

_I am in a better place_

_watching over you_

_When you are alone_

_I will be with you_

_You can't see me _

_But I can see you_

_Please_

_Do not cry over my grave_

_Because I am no longer there_

_But beside you_

_Do not come to this place before your time_

_For I may miss your arrival _

_But when it is your time_

_I will be by your side_

_We will meet again_

_My loved ones_

_So please_

_Do not cry for me_

_For I am no longer her_

_But in a better place_

_watching_

_and waiting_

_For my loved ones_

_So we can meet again._

After I was finished I began to cry. I never knew that Charlie wrote poems. I never knew that! I cried for an hour straight until finally I got up to go to my room. That poem I would be sure to read tomorrow and I'm going to write a poem about him and read it. Tomorrow is going to be one of the worst days of my life.

**AN: I most likely wont update for rest of the week**. **I'll be going back to school tomorrow and will have to make up a weeks worth of class/homework. Leave me reviews. People add me to their fav or alerts and stuff but I only got like 9 or 10 reviews this makes me sad :( well just let me know how you like the chapter.**

**Love **

**ShadowChild01**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story. I do own the poems that are in this story.**

**Chapter 8**

BANG BANG BANG

I heard someone banging on the on the door then yelling.

"BELLA, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR UP AND GET OUT OF BED. YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alice was shouting.

I groaned and rolled over to see that it was 1 o'clock. SHIT! The funeral starts in one hour. I ran down stair to let Alice in and she had a bag with her.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

"Well someone has to do your make up. Now get up stairs and get ready. When you're done with what you need to do I'm going to do your hair and make up." She ordered.

I couldn't complain with her though. She was doing me a favor.

While I was taking a shower I kept thinking back to the dream I had. This on was different I was in a castle standing with Carlisle three friends. The only thing that bothered my was that I had red eyes and I was extremely pale but beautiful. There were two children playing at the bottom of the step and Aro, I believe that's what Carlisle called him was talking to the boy. The problem was I couldn't hear anything. The only thing that I know is I was happy. I know now that I cannot share these dreams with the Cullen's anymore because they wont tell me anything. I know they know something.

I figure I had been in the shower long enough and got out. I quickly got dressed and ran to my room and threw on my black flats. Then I went down stairs to were Alice was and she got started with my hair first.

"It's about time you got down here. We only got thirty minutes to get you fixed up and fifteen to get to the funeral." She told me.

I stayed silent during her whole make over. When she was finished she handed me and mirror. I look gorgeous to be going to a funeral. My hair was pined up with slightly curls falling on each side. My face had some color to it, black eye liner an a light black with glitter eye shadow on.

"How do you like it?" She asked me.

"It looks great." I told her. Then jumped up to grab my black roxy purse and we headed for the car.

Once we got in the car she started driving at the speed of light, at least it felt like it. We made it there just in time. I looked as if the whole town had came out to see. When we walked over to the tint, I saw my fathers coffin. It had a American flag draped over his coffin and the entire Forks police force was here. I had decided to hold everything at the place they were going to bury him.

I walked up front to where the preacher which I did not know his name asked me in a whispered tone, "Do you want to start it off" I looked at him with grief and replied "Yes"

I went to every police man that was there and shook their hand. Then I went up front to start my speech.

"As everyone knows Charlie was a great man. He help many people around this small town called Forks. But the main thing is he was and is my father. Even though he has past away his memory will still be with me and all of us. Charlie has always been a man to honor the law. I might not have spent as much time with him as I should have, but the time I have had with him has been the best. He use to always tell me Bella you don't have to cook for me and you don't have to do this an that, but I wanted to. I wanted to do this for him because he was my father and I knew he couldn't cook after all, my Dad could burn water," people started laughing, " Plus I knew if I didn't cook he would just go by a local restaurant and get something really unhealthy so why shouldn't I had gotten up to cook him something to eat. On the day he died he took me fishing like we use to do when I was four. After that he took me out to eat. But the one thing I will remember he told me on that day he knew I would make the right decisions with my life and that I will. I will not let my father down. I will honor him in every possible way I can. Now I would like to share a poem that I wrote about my father last night."

"_The man I look up to the most"_

_The man I look up to the most_

_is the kindness_

_Most talented_

_Strongest_

_and smartest_

_Man I know_

_When he is going through hell_

_He has a smile on his face_

_If you have a question_

_He has a answer _

_You can always count on this man_

_No matter where you are_

_Or _

_What your going through_

_He is there_

_He tells me_

_You're my Angel_

_My sweetheart_

_You're my light _

_to my night_

_My shinning star_

_But _

_When in reality_

_He is all this to me._

I was already started to cry but I had one more poem that I just had to read. I felt that Charlie would won't this one to be read."Now I would like to read one more. It is one he wrote. I never knew Charlie to write poetry but apparently he did and I guess there will always be something that I don't know about my father." I told everyone

"_Do not cry for me"_

_When I die do not cry _

_Because I am no longer in pain_

_I am no longer alone_

_I am in a better place_

_watching over you_

_When you are alone_

_I will be with you_

_You can't see me _

_But I can see you_

_Please_

_Do not cry over my grave_

_Because I am no longer there_

_But beside you_

_Do not come to this place before your time_

_For I may miss your arrival _

_But when it is your time_

_I will be by your side_

_We will meet again_

_My loved ones_

_So please_

_Do not cry for me_

_For I am no longer her_

_But in a better place_

_watching_

_and waiting_

_For my loved ones_

_So we can meet again._

By now I was crying my eyes out. "T..Th..Thank you." I said and walked to my seat with Alice. She just held me like a child.

Some other people went up to talk about how great a man he was but I wasn't paying attention. Once I finally got myself under control I looked around and saw that every one was gone but me and Alice. Even her family had left us. I looked over to where the coffin was an they had already started putting dirty on top of him. I couldn't take this so I stood up and started to walk towards the car. I took a quick glance around the area one more time but I thought I saw someone in the edge of the woods. I looked again and there was nothing there. I have been through a lot today so I probably am seeing things.

"Hey, Bella do you want to go back to my house for a little while?" Alice asked me

I really wasn't feeling it it just wanted to go home and mourn some more of my lose.

"No, Alice it might seem that I am ignoring you but I'm not I just want to go home." I said mono tone and looked out the car window.

"I understand, Bella. You just lost you father and you got a load of responsibilities on you right now. I will give you some time and if you need me, I'll be there for you." I told me

"Here by the way," She handed me the American flag that was over my fathers coffin. I just held it in my hands staring at it and a whole new wave of emotion hit me. He really is gone. Gone for good and never coming back.

I can tell Alice it a true friend and she is going to help me more than I can think of.

**AN: I know it is really short but that is what this chapter was suppose to about. Now I'm going to start fast forwarding this a little to get where I need the story to be. I'll tell you this much in the next Chapter Bella is going to be graduating. If you have a problem with that let me know. I just might take me longer to get to the point.**

**Let me know what you thought on this one because it was really hard to come up with and if it sucked let me know. Just review it makes me want to write more and if I don't get any it makes me feel like people really don't care. :-(**

**Thank you to the ones who have been reviewing, Sunshine- you have always reviewed and thank you for that. Isarma- I' glade you are liking the story so far. Let me know what you think about this one. I-love-reading-the-cullens- thank you for reviewing and giving me some inspirational review which you all have. Vampirefairy09 and Edwardsbedbreaker1 thank you also for your reviews. All of you are the ones that made me want to hurry this one up and get it out here for y'all.**

**Love **

**ShadowChild01**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story**

**Chapter 9**

It's finally the end of the school year and we are graduating. The Cullen's have been very helpful since Charlie's passing and that has made it easier. Edward has taken me on a few dates, but I just don't feel anything between us. Yes, he is extremely beautiful, but I can't be with someone who is always trying to tell me what to do and what is best for me. The things that I have seen in my short time here have made me grow up faster than most.

I work and I go to school.

What does he do?

While I have to do everything that I can just make ends meet, he simply goes to school, and has his parents pay for what he wants. I didn't even get to save back much money for little bit I did have saved back was solely because Mrs. Newton was paying me a little more than the others.

But it looks as if I have been blessed in my hard times. Someone had paid a full tuition scholarship so I could go to "Aldo Galli" Academy of Fine Arts in Como, Italy. I have done some research on the school and it is a private institution. You have to take two tests a general knowledge test based on the medieval times and modern art history. I took both of them online and passed with flying colors. Then I had to do an interview over the computer in Italian which I passed. I have to thank Angela for that. She started teaching me Italian when I first got the scholarship which was four months ago. I studied everything that she gave me so I would be able to pass. I mean it's not every day that someone gets a full paid scholarship to go to a private institution. Angela has been wanting to go into the same field that I am so I talked her into trying to go to the same school as me. Her parents are willing to send her and pay for everything. So now she is just waiting to see if she is accepted. I hope so. She has passed everything as far as we know.

"Come on, Bella get your head out of la-la-land. Your class is about to go into the gym." Alice said pulling me from my thoughts.

"All right I'm coming." I replied getting up and walking to meet the rest of my class. Alice walked back into the gym with her family I don't have anyone else other than my mom to be here to see me graduate so they said they would come and watch the ceremony.

Angela walked over to me with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen, "You wouldn't believe what I just got in the mail this morning!" She said with excitement.

"What?" I questioned, silently hoping it was what I was thinking.

"I got accepted!" She squealed.

As soon as it left her mouth we hugged each other and started jumping up and down like little children. I can't believe it! I wont be going by myself now. Plus Angela is my best friend. There is no way we can lose contact now.

Mrs. Champion decided to walk in at that moment.

"Alright class when you hear the marching band that is your clue to start walking out." She instructed us.

(Time passed slowly. I know because what was about ten minutes passed by in what seemed like a hour. You could hear the inpatient murmerings of the students everywhere as everyone sat waiting for the commencement ceremony to begin.

Suddenly the roar of the brass band came through the doors of the gymnasium. The murmerings soon grew into excited chatter and we all rose one-by-one to begin our march.

This was it. Graduation.

Suddenly the time that just wouldn't pass seemed to fly by. The ten minutes that it took to seat all of us passed in an instant. When I sat down, my eyes immediately scanned to the audience. I wanted to see the looks on the Cullen's and my mothers faces. It was too bad that Phil couldn't make it, but I understood. He did have a game to attend to after-all.

I'd just have to give him extra hell about it later...

When I finally found them, I was greeted with the sight of their smiling faces as they watched on with pride.

I grinned back and raised my hand and sent a small wave their way. With that, the loud music fell silent and I saw the principal rise to the podium. I never understood why speeches had to be so long winded. It was a graduation after all. We all knew what was expected of us. Why make a show of it?

Unfortunately, that's exactly what the principal decided to do. After he droned on for a while, he called Jessica, our class valedictorian up to the podium.

Jessica was a decent friend but she loved to gossip. News was practically her lifeblood. To be honest, it kind-of got annoying after a while. Her speech wasn't that long. Not quite as long as the principal's anyway. She was presented her diploma and then the principal started to call everyone else up.

I knew it would take a while for me since my last name started with an S, so I sat back and watched everyone. This was a once in a life time experience that I wish my father could have seen. He would be so proud of me right now.

I can't let that bother me though. I have to let the past stay where it is, because otherwise I won't be able to move on.

Finally at last "Isabella Marie Swan" The Principal said.

The entire Cullen family stood up along with my mother and started shouting and clapping.

Wait... Was that a fog horn that I just heard?

I looked over and saw a familer pair of mischevious eyes. Alice was grinning like a school girl, leaping up and down on the bleachers and waving the offending piece at me.

_Dear god, is she trying to embarrass me?_

I'm fine with the shouting and clapping, but the fog horn? Come on, lets not go to extremes now.

I walked up to the Principal and the other teacher that where waiting. We shook hands and he gave me my diploma. When everyone was finished I was ambushed by the Cullen's and my mother.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! That was awesome; I can't wait until I graduate!" Alice said with a excited smile. While bouncing around like she was on one of those bouncey balls that you would buy at Wal-Mart

"Yeah yeah, it's a once in a life time situation. I'll try and be here when you do graduate" I told her. I hadn't came out and told any of them about the scholarship I got. Especially when I'll have to be going across the Atlantic just to go to school. Who knows if I will ever see any of them again.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face. The others looked like her too.

"I got a full paid scholarship to go to Italy for my college and I will be leaving tomorrow. Angela, is coming too." I explained looking at everyone of them to see what kind of expression I would arouse.

"Oh, that's okay Bella. You have to promise to keep in contact with all of us though. We can also come visit you and vice-versa." She replied all-to-happily. I was looking for them or her to at least her to beg me not to go, but I guess I was wrong. This was a lot easier than I thought it to be.

"What school will you be attending?" Esme asked me curiously.

"Aldo Galli, Academy of Fine Arts; I have looked into quite thoroughly. It costs 21,000 euros just to go there, and it's a private institution, so whoever decided to do me this favor; I am grateful for it. I said looking at them to see which one would own up to it.

They all looked at one-another then back at me.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Bella, I wish I could say that we were the ones who did this for you, but it wasn't anyone of us."

"Oh, then who would do this for me?" I questioned, "All I know is that it was an anonymous person."

"I don't know, just be glad that you have some money to go to college on. The only problem you have now is buying books and somewhere to stay." Carlisle said thoughtfully looking at me.

"I'll be able to cover it for my first year or so. I have a few thousand dollars saved back and when I get there I'm sure I can get a job somewhere to help me out." I replied looking around for Angela, but she was talking to her family.

"Well, if you need anything while you're there you can always call me or Esme and we would be more than happy to help you through college." He said, while smiling at Esme then back at me with a nod.

"Yes, Bella you know that I will always be here too. I am your mother after all." Renee said, she looked as if she was about to have a emotional break down.

After Carlisle and my mother had said this Edward decided to be known then.

" Bella, are you sure you want to go to Italy on a full paid scholarship that someone _happened_ to anonymously pay just for you?"

Why does he always have to be like this? He thinks he knows what's best for me.

"Edward, I have no other choice, and I don't like to mooch off people as you can see. Whoever paid this was very generous, and there is no reason for me to waste the money that they _gave_ me to go to college on." I told him annoyingly. He really gets on my nerves at times.

"What if this person is a rapist or even worse a _murderer_!" He shouted at me throwing his fist in the air. He really looks like a child when he does such things.

Carlisle and Esme gave him a look of disapproval, but he paid them no attention. My mother just rolled her eyes. She doesn't really like Edward anymore. She use to adore him. She thought we were great for each other, but after a while she started to see how he would try to boss me around. Well, you know how mother want their baby girls to be more independent and not have to depend on a man. That's what Edward has been trying to mold me into. A submissive women, not a chance in hell will I put up with that.

"Edward, you don't know that, okay. So stop trying to rain in on my parade. This is my chance to get out and I'm taking it whether you like it or not." I shouted back just as loud.

Esme decided then to step in, "Son, why don't you go to the car and wait for us." She stated as calmly as she could.

"Why are all of you allowing this? Do you not care if she is damned or not?" Edward was yelling. At this Emmett started pulling him away.

What is he talking about? He has got some serious problems I'm just going to college and he is talking about me being damned. What a jerk. Gah! Have I already said how much I dislike him. Well now I'm starting to hate him.

"Bella, forget about him. He's just being a jerk. Plus you and him were never meant to be." Alice said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh trust me I know. I knew after the first couple of dates we had. He thinks he knows what is best for me. Well news flash honey! I'm a grown damn women and I make on own decisions." I laughed and everyone else joined in.

"I'm sure you will find someone in Italy way better than my brother." Alice mumbled in my ear as she hugged me.

"I'm not going there to find love, Alice. I'm going to better myself and hopefully like you said I will become the next Lizzy Ansingh or even greater." I replied while hugging her back.

"Will you come by the house later, since you will be leaving tomorrow." She asked with her puppy dog face.

Who could refuse that?

"Of course. Just keep your brother in line. He has no authority over me." I told her sternly.

"You know I will and he might not even be there you never know." With that said she started walking away. Esme and Carlisle gave me a hug and joined the rest of the Cullen's and they left.

I looked back at my mother waiting for whatever she may have to say when she started smiling broadly.

"Bella, honey I am so happy for you. My only daughter is finally going off to college, and who knows you might actually find you a cute Italian boy over there, or better yet you might love it there, and become a citizen of Italy." She said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Mom, like I told Alice, I'm not going there to find love I want to get my education and make something out of my life."

"Oh I know honey, but only a mother can wish that their daughter will find true love and not some little teenage punk." She said while laughing. I joined in with her. This is why I love my mother so much she knew how to a bad situation into a good one.

"Honey, I am going to have to leave now my flight is about to leave in thirty minutes. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back to Florida." She said remorsefully. "I just want to tell you one more thing. I know your father would be extremely happy about this. He would probably be throwing you a surprise party down at the dinner."

"Yeah, I know, mom." I replied finding the dirt more entertaining than the conversation at the moment.

"It will be okay, sweetie. If you need me just give me a call. You know I will always be here." She retorted while giving me a hug.

Once she walked a way I started looking for Angela and found her with Ben. "Hey guys what are you up too?" Ben gave me disgusted looked and walked away.

"What's going on?" I asked Angela

"I told him about me going to Italy with you and well, we broke up. He doesn't like the idea of a long distance relationship." She said looking as if she could cry.

"Oh Ang, don't let him bother you. If he couldn't handle you going away for a few years than he isn't worthy of you anyway." I said trying to comfort her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "You're right, Bella. I might find me some hot Italian guy anyway." We laughed.

"Sooo... I got some alcohol, since we are graduating I thought we could have a party just me and you. You know our last night in Forks." She said with a sneaky grin across her face.

I laughed again. I never knew Angela could be so bad. "What about your parents?" I quizzed.

"Their the ones who bought it for me you moron. How do you think I got it?"

"Well hell, I don't know maybe a fake id like most people." I retorted, then I remembered Alice asking if I could come by her house later on.

"Well, if we are going to get drunk off our asses tonight. then we got to go by the Cullen's first." I stated while pulling her with me.

"What? Why?" She asked taking her arm out of my hand, "You know I don't like how Edward acts around you." She said.

"I know I know. Look we won't stay long. I promised, Alice, I would and she is a friend of mine."I said looking her square in the face.

"If you really don't want to go, then I can just drop you off at my house."

"That would be better, Bella. It's not that I don't like the Cullen's I just get a creepy feeling around them that's all." She said looking down at the ground as she admitted how she truly felt being around the Cullen's.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Ang. I would have never dragged you over there all those times." I said upset that she never shared this information with me before.

"I didn't want it to come between our friendship." She said now looking me in the face.

"Ang, that would have never happen." I said while hugging her again, "I'll take you by my house then I will go to the Cullen's for a little while. When I get back we will party on."

We both started walking toward my truck. When I started to driving, I looked over at her and asked, "So where is the alcohol?"

"Oh I hid it behind the seat in my bag just in case we get pulled over."

"Good idea. It wouldn't sound too grand for the ex chief of police's daughter to be riding around with a bottle in her truck." I said while smiling.

"Not just a bottle but three." She said with a cat grin.

"Get out of here. You think we are going to be able to drink three bottle together in one night." I looked at her as if she was crazy. We would surly die of alcohol poisoning since we don't drink all the time. Hell I have never been drunk a day in my life.

"No, but we will take some to Italy with us" She said as if it was as obvious as the nose on my face.

"You mean you are taking it because I'm not taking the chance of getting caught with it in my bags." I stated simply.

"Yeah yeah. I'll do it." She replied as we pulled up at my house and she got out. I leaned forward so she could pull the back of the seat up and get her bags.

"You're not going to take to long are you?" she asked still holding the door open.

"No I will be back soon. The key is under the mailbox." I told her as she shut the door and I drove off.

I got to the Cullen's house as fast as I could so I wouldn't be a bad host and leave company unattended too for to long. As I pulled into the Cullen's drive way I silent hoped that Edward wouldn't be there but when I saw his silver Volvo park out front all hope faded. Christ this wont go well it never does with him around. I walked up to the front door and knocked twice then it opened so quickly I didn't even see it open at least I don't think so.

"Bella!" Alice shouted at me while grabbing me into a sisterly hug, "It took you long enough. What have you been doing?"

"Angela is at my house and is going to stay the night so I can't stay long." I told her while smiling. She smiled back like she already knew something but I didn't question her. I never do. She can be a bit weird at times but she has been a great friend to me.

"Well come on in and tell the family the great news. You know fill up in on everything." She pulled me into the living room as usual everyone and when I say everyone I mean Edward too. Unfortunately.

Alice and I sat down on the sofa together. I looked around and everyone's eyes were on me. Waiting for whatever I may have to say. Hell I better get this over with so I can get back to the house.

"Well as you know I will be attending a school Italy." I stated looking at everyone. They all nodded their heads at me and waited for me to continue. "Well, when I told Ang about the whole ordeal she said she would see if she could come with me to make things easier for me. She, like me wants to go into Graphic design so she will benefit from it as well. While she took the tests and pasted all of them. They wrote her back today to let her know that she had been accepted. So tonight we are going to party and leave some time tomorrow afternoon"

With that said I looked around and everyone looked grief-stricken except Edward he was outraged.

"What! How can you? How can you allow this?" He shouted looking at Carlisle and Esme.

What is going on? What is he ranting about now? I swear sometimes this boy can me so absurd. In every action I take he always has something to say about it. There is no reasoning with him. He thinks that he knows everything.

"Look Edward, I don't know what your problem is about me and Ang wanting to get a better education that you have to come off like this. So whether you like it or not we are going it's not everyday that someone can get a free college education. Especially at a private institution. If you are wondering about Ang then her parents are going to pay for hers." I yelled right back at him while getting up to gather my things to leave.

"Oh Bella you don't have to leave." Esme sounded remorsefully for her sons actions.

"I still can't believe this! You're going to let her go while knowing what will happen! Her fate will he sealed and soul damned. Along with Angela. It is bad enough that she is going through this, but now another innocent soul." Edward was screaming at everyone by now so I made my way to the door.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Alice asked me.

"I'm going home to spend time with Ang before we have to leave tomorrow and I will not spend one more second in this house listening to his absurdness." I told her with a apologetic smile then nodded to everyone else.

Then I thought about what Edward was saying. How will mine and Ang soul be and damned and fate sealed. "Edward!" He looked at me with a smile. Disgusting. What did I see in him on those few dates. "How do you think that our fate will be sealed and souls damned?"

Everyone glared at him. He was about to say something, but Alice cut him off saying, "You know how Edward is. He is a jerk that just does not want you to go. He fears he may never see you again and you may find someone in Italy. You need to forget about what he says, because if there is one thing we know is Edward is a over controlling jerk as you can see now." As she was saying this she was leading me to the door. Funny how she just didn't want me to leave a few minutes ago.

"You should get back to Angela." she said looking at me with a smile then got serious which didn't look right for her, "Me and the family with the exemption of Edward, of course, will come by and see you tomorrow before you leave." She stated as we walked out to my truck.

"Okay. Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. We leave a three o'clock so you better get there pretty early." I told her while climbing into my monster of a truck.

"We will come by an hour before you leave. See you then." She said waving at.

"See ya, Alice. Make sure to tell everyone I didn't mean any disrespect, okay."

"I will" with that she started to walked back into her house.

Once I got out on the road I pulled out my phone and called Angela. I told her that I was on my way back to the house. When I got there she was siting on the front porch.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked me

"sigh", "You know how Edward can be." I simply stated and walked into the house. It smelt like she had been cooking vegetable soup. I walked into the kitchen and my assumption was correct.

"Angela you know you didn't have to cook anything. You're my guest so it is only right that I cook something for you." I told her while taking in a whiff of the soup and it did smell pretty good.

"I know, but I got hungry and I assumed that you wouldn't mind me cooking something for us both. Besides it's light and after we get finished eating we can start drinking." She said smiling while popping a bottle.

"You mean after I eat I can start drinking. It looks like you have already ate and you're going to go ahead and get started with out me." I pouted while getting some soup out.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you took so long at the Cullen's house." She replied while taking a big swig and gagged. I started to laugh at her, but with her glare I shut up quick.

I ate quick while she was drinking. After I was finished I washed the dishes and we went into the living room to find a movie to watch. We finally decided on "The Godfather 3". It's a alright movie, not my favorite out of the three though.

Once I put it in Ang started to pour my drink. "What are you making me?" I questioned her suspiciously. Don't get me wrong I just don't want to get shit-faced tonight. We are going to have to wake up early in the morning.

"I'm not making anything I'm just pouring you some vodka." she replied innocently looking up at me. Vodka, god this girl in insane. I hear that stuff is disgusting.

She walks into the kitchen and brings back one of Charlie's beers that was left in the refrigerator and a sun drop. When she sits everything down on the table she reaches into the brown paper bag and pulls out a bottle of one-hundred proof vodka, a small bottle of whiskey, brandy, and another small bottle of Peach schnaps.

"What is the beer for?" I asked her again silently hoping she wasn't about to say what I thought and she did.

"We are going to chase it with beer and if we cannot handle that we will use the sun drop. I was told that if you chase liquor with a beer it will cause you to get a high faster. " She looked at me with a sly smile. Gah! This girl is going to make us sick. Unbelievable.

"Yeah, if you chase it with a beer you're going to get sick everywhere! I will not be chasing it with beer, Ang. You have absolutely lost your mind!"

"Bella, you don't have to, okay. I just want to try it so could you at least try and calm down. You act like you're someones parent right now. Christ." Angela replied shaking her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should not had yelled at you like that." I told her ashamed of my actions.

"It's all right. I just hope you don't like to fight when you're drunk" she looked at me a little wry.

By the time the movie was over I was feeling a little drunk but not too bad. Ang, on the other hand been puking her guts out. She looked so pitiful laying on the couch with a cold wet rag on her face.

I got up to take the movie out when Angela got up running to the trash can getting sick again. I sighed and walked over to her so I could hold her hair for her. I swear this will be the last time she and I do this. I told her not to chase the alcohol with beer, but she wouldn't listen to me. No one ever listens to me.

"Ang, are you all right now."

"Yeesh, I belieeve sho. I juz wanna go ta sheep. I don tink I wanna eva do dis agin." She slurred painfully.

I helped carry her up to my room and put her down on the bed. Once she head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I grabbed at bucket out of the bathroom and put it beside my bed just in case she got sick again during the night. I decided I was going to clean the house so we wouldn't have to do it in the morning. I know me and her both were more than likely going to sleep a little later tomorrow than what we had originally planned. I can't wait until we get to Italy. I just can't help but to think how our lives will be better once we get out of this town. I love Angela like a sister and we will stick together until the very end.

I have been having stranger dreams than before. It seems that every week I am having a different dream than usual. In one of my dreams I even had red eyes running beside the raven haired man. The only thing we did was laugh. I swear it's the man that was at the Cullen's that night, but they keep telling me different. I really don't know what to think anymore.

It is so confusing. I wish these dreams would stop. I mean every night that I have them I wake up thinking that it has to be that man that was at the Cullen's house that fateful night. He looks just like the man from my dreams. Maybe I'm just losing it, though. Maybe, Angela has had dreams like this before and she got over them. I doubt it, but I could confide in her about this. She may be able to help me. I know I can trust her with this and she wont think I am insane. But right now I just need to help her get through this night and make it to Italy before we talk about anything else.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot of things going on in my life right now. I don't want to talk about them, because they are too personal for me. I am truly sorry to leave you hanging for this long, but it had to be done. As you know it is summer time and some author's have more time to write during the summer, but for me that means I have a lot of work cut out for me. Work as in working outside and a job I have to do. I am working on chapter ten as we speak, but I don't know when I will have it up. Thank you for waiting this long for. **

**Please, leave reviews and let me know what you think. Also thank you for all the reviews that you all have been given me. They have really inspired me write me.**

**P.S I happy that all of you are liking it so far and I hope I didn't make Edward out to be to much of an ass. :)**

**Oh yeah, before I forget HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PEOPLE! I know me and my folks are going to go watch the reenactments of the revolutionary war and the fire work display. Be safe**

**Love y'all**

**ShadowChild01**


	11. AN

**A/N: I know I hate these just about as much as everyone else does, but unfortunately I am having some problems with my computer Everything has been deleted off of it and when i say everything I mean EVERYTHING. When I turn it on there's nothing but a black screen so I will have it looked at tomorrow. Right now I am using my moms computer, but as soon as my computer is fixed I will be posting the next chapter. IF and only IF I can save some my doc. **

**Love y'all**

**ShadowChild01 **


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything that may have to do with Stephenie Meyer work but I do own my own ideas for this story**

**Chapter 10**

When I woke the next morning, my head was throbbing, but I just shrugged it off and got up. I walked into the kitchen to look at the stove clock and it said that is was eleven o'clock in the morning.

I walked up stairs to start packing all of my necessities for the trip. I was trying to be a quiet as I could so that I wouldn't wake Angela. I knew that she would feel worse than I did. I decided not to wake her for another thirty minutes. When I looked over at her, I saw that she had drool running out of her mouth onto my pillow. I'll definitely be giving her that pillow when we leave.

I packed my laptop, some of my favorite jeans and shirt. I put some of my party clothing that Alice had bought for me over the past year in my suitcase, and all of the pictures that I had of my family and friends. The only things that I left out were my tripp black chain pocket skinny jeans. Of course, I also left out my black chunky triple strap boots, and my gray tunic tank top that has a picture of a skull with cross bones on the back of it.

I have no idea what Angela would be wearing, but whatever it is, I'm sure it is going for be adorable. She can always find something that looks ragged and make it look beautiful.

When I got everything packed and put into the back of my pick-up, I decided to call my mother and talk to her until I went to wake Angela. I walked over the the phone that was in the kitchen and sat at the table. I picked up the receiver and dialed her number. As I was calling I twirled the cord between my fingers.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_You have reached the Dwyer residence. If you would leave your name and number we will get back in touch with you as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a great day._

"_Hey, mom I was just calling to talk to you for a little while before we left, but I suppose you busy or _

_not home at the moment. I will try to call your cell phone. I love you mom!" _After that I hung up and tried to call her cell.

_*growl!*_

I looked down at my stomach as it was demanding for something to eat, but I didn't want to eat too much for the fear of making myself sick. So I decided to eat one banana and drink a small can of V-8. I got Angela some out too when I finally decide to go wake her up. After I got all of that laid out I started to call my mom's cellphone now.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring..._

_Hello, you have reach Renee Dwyer. I'm sorry that I am not able to reach my phone at the moment, but if you would leave your name and number, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a nice day._

"_Hey, mom I tried to call the house phone and now your cell phone, but I'm still not getting an answer. I was just calling to talk to you for a little while before we left for Italy. I guess you can try and call back when you get this, but there are not any promises that I will still be here to answer we are leaving at five. When we get there and settled in, I will try to give you a ring then. I love you mom, and tell Phil I said hey. Bye, mom." _

Well, I guess will have to talk to her sometime later. "sigh"I really wish I would be able to talk to her before I leave, but who knows she might call me back before I leave.

I guess it's time for me to go wake up Angela.

I walked up the stairs slowly hoping to her the phone to ring. I really want to talk to my mom before I have to leave. I already can't see her before we get on the flight; I would at least want to talk to her for a minute or two, but I respect her and Phil. They have a lot of things to do in their life with work and all.

When I walked into the bedroom, she had somehow flipped herself upside down. Her head was at the foot of the bed and her feet at the top. One of her arms were hanging off the side of the bed, mouth hanging open, and some of the loudest snores were coming out of her mouth.

I walked over to her and bent down to the side of the bed and shook her lightly.

"Hey, Ang wake up. You have to start getting ready." I shook her again then a bit harder when she didn't respond.

"I'm up, but I feel like shit." She moaned, sitting up resting her head in her hands. Her face was pale and she looked as if she would barf at any moment.

I moved the trash can closer to her so if she had to it would be near by.

"Did you leave all your things out in the truck yesterday or is there anything in the house that needs to be taken out?" I asked her, knowing that if there was anything in the house, that I would be the one taking it out.

"Yeah, it's just some clothes. Do you think you could bring them up here and put them in your room so I can take a shower. I'll just get dressed in your room. Also, Do you think you can throw my dirty clothes in the washing machine and dry them as well. I think after I get out of the shower I'm just going to call my mom and dad, then go back to sleep and try to sleep some more of this off. I highly doubt I will ever get drunk again."

I laughed and walked down the stairs to try and find her clothes which were sitting beside the couch. I brought them up the stairs and set them inside the bathroom while she was getting undressed.

"I think there is some Advil in the medicine cabinet. It should help with your headache."

She smiled at me gratefully and started looking through the cabinet.

I started to go back down the stairs when she yelled down at me, "HEY, BELLA DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WASH THE CLOTHES I JUST TOOK OFF. I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TAKE THEM ON THE TRIP WITH ME! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME EARLIER!"

"_Sigh" _I forgot all about that.

"YEAH, I'M COMING BACK UP! I hollered back.

I walked into the bathroom, once I opened the door my face was hit with steam. Damn, how hot does she have to have the water? I walked over to the front of the sink and picked up her clothes and took them back down stairs to throw them in the washer. I walked back up to my room so I could take her clothes there then took off mine so I could wash them too. I didn't bother to put on anything because I'm going to take a shower after her. I walked back down stairs in nothing but a towel to put my cloths in the washer as well.

Why leave the house in a mess? When we finally do come back to the states, I know I sure don't want have to clean up a mess that we left behind. I mean we cleaned up last night, but not enough.

I started to dust everything off and moved all the trash bags to the front door. I put all the dishes in the right places. I swept the floors and mopped.

By the time I had finished the house smelled of Pine-sol. I looked around at the house and it looked great. The only room I still haven't touch is Charlie's and I highly doubt I will touch his for a long time.

I don't want to wash the sheet on his bed because they still hold a little bit of his smell on them. As far as I am concerned that room will be off limit until I say so.

When I heard the shower kick off, I grabbed a wash cloth and waited outside the door for her to come out. Once she walked out her hair was dripping water all in the floor with her towel pressed tightly around her.

"It took you long enough, don't you think? I quizzed, with a smirk.

She just smiled and waved me off.

"Hey, a girl has to have a clean body don't she. She can't be getting on an airplane smelling like vomit." She grimaced at the thought from earlier today.

"I hope you know you will be cleaning all this water up off the floor when you are dressed." I said in a more commanding tone.

She looked at me and grinned and acted as if she was going to argue but when she saw there wasn't any in the mood she just simply nodded.

Once I was in the bathroom about to start the shower she hollered from my room at me, "Hey, I'm going to start drying our cloths now and clean a little more." which I told her would be fine.

Once I got into the shower I turned the water all the way to hot and just let the steam roll of f my back. The only thing I could think about was what all we were going to do in Italy. I mean I'm excited, but I'm nervous about it all at the same time. It's a total new country with new people that I am not familiar with and I'm sure Angela's not neither. My biggest fear of going there is what if me and Angela get caught up in some kind of sex trade. I mean you hear about it on the news all the time. I guess we will just have to hope and pray that we don't.

By the time the water started to get cold, I hurried to get rinsed off and get out.

I walked to my bedroom to see Angela sitting on my bed and she look gorgeous. She is definitely trying to get the guys attention when we land in Italy. She had on a gray tiered ruffled dress that was thigh length that had a black belt around her stomach . Her shoes were a matching silvery grayish xoxo gwen sandals. She had on the ring and earrings her mother had given her and lastly but not least her hair was in curls flowing down her back.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, doing a spin smiling at me.

If I had been a guy I would have been drooling. She was just simply stunning.

"You look radiant. When we get to Italy, every guys mouth will hit the floor." I replied still looking her over.

"Hey, now if you don't stop I might think you may have a little crush on me." she laughed as I did.

Once we had finished laughing I walked over to were I had laid my cloths out at and started putting them on.

"So you're telling me I'm the only one that is going to be wearing a dress on the plane while you wear jeans and tunic." she said with her hand on her hips, looking at me expectantly.

"I wasn't the one to tell you to get all dressed up. We are only getting on a plane, then we will find where we will be staying. So, it's not like we're going to a dance or play. " I retorted.

She rolled her eyes and went to lie on the bed.

"Would you mind making it before you lie down on?" I pleaded with her.

"Why didn't you ask me before I lied down." She pouted.

I gave her a mischievous smile,"I don't know, Ang, but would you, please."

I started to beg at the end when she looked as if she wasn't going to move.

"Yeah yeah, I don't mind." She got up and started to make it

By the time I had got everything on I decided I would just let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. I put on just a little bit of make up to make my face look a bit more natural. When I was finished I looked over at Angela waiting for her opinion.

"You look great, I still say you could have been a bit more dressier, but hey, each to their own, right?" She just shrugged and started walking back down stairs. Then turned back around with a full teeth smile.

"Hey, why don't you at least put a an accessory? You know maybe a necklace. You have a pretty gothic cross necklace that would set your outfit off." She said thoughtfully, pulling my necklace out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"I looked over what you were going to wear so I went out to the truck and looked through your bags for it." She told me.

"You're right. I need something to finish off the outfit I guess." I took it from her and started to fastening it around my neck.

That did it, I looked great.

I turned to look at Angela and just smiled.

"Now, you look a little more decked out."

We walked back down stairs and it was a quarter 'til one so we have a little bit of time before we have to leave.

"What do you want to do before we leave?" I questioned her

Right after the words left my mouth there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it and it was Alice. She had a radiant smile on her face.

"Hey, I just thought I would come by and see you before you took off for your big trip to Europe."She said while walking into the house.

"Yeah, we're leaving at two fifteen, so we don't miss our flight." I told her

We walked into the living room where Angela looked back and forth between me and Alice then she stood up.

"I think I will take the phone and go outside to call my mom" she announced, walking out to retrieve the phone. When we heard the door shut Alice turned to me as we sat down.

"She doesn't really like us Cullen's, does she? Alice commented with a pointed look.

"Its not that she don't like you all, she just feels uncomfortable with you all." I confessed to her.

I leaned back in the couch as she did. We sat there for a little while in a comfortable silence when she said, " How do you honestly feel about going to Italy? Are you going because you thing it's the only place you can go, or you want to go because you like the school?" She inquired while grabbing my hand.

If there's one this that I have noticed about all of these Cullen's, they are always, and I mean always, cold. But I'm haven't said anything about it. I don't want to offend them or anything. For all I know they may be anemic.

"To be truthful with you Alice, at first I was just going because it's fully paid with some exceptions you know, but as I got to looking into it I actually like the school. I also like the idea of going to a new country and learning a new culture. I mean Italy has to be a bit different than the United States." I explained to her.

She studied me for a moment then nodded her head in understanding.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I want you to do this because you want to; not because you feel as if you have no other choice. If that is what you are doing this, then you should just wait things out. There's no need in making any rash decisions." She advised me.

That's one of the things I'm going to miss about Alice, it's like she knows everything about me and we have only known each other for a year. Plus, she give good advise and looks out for me like a big sister would do. Even though I am older than her.

"Alice, I love you like a sister and you know that, but I'm going to this school 'cause I want to. I have looked into it thoroughly and I like it. Angela, likes it as well and you all ready know she will me attending it as well so it's not like I'm going there without knowing anyone. We will stick together like glue." I reassured her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

We sat there looking in to each others eyes for a few moment until Angela walked back into the house.

"Well, my mom told us to be care and have fun but most important of all lean a lot." She beamed at me, then went to go put the cordless phone back on the hook.

"I guess I should be going now. I have homework to finish." Alice proclaimed while getting up.

"I'll walk you out" Came my simple replied

As we walk outside time seemed to stand still. I felt like she wanted to tell me something, but changed her mind or Angela interfered one. I don't know.

When we were walking outside I notice she had a depressing look on her face. I figured she would eventually tell me when we got to the car.

We sat outside her car in silence, me looking at her and her looking down for a while. After about five car driving by I couldn't take the silence anymore so I asked her, "What's wrong?"

I was really concerned. Alice is usually the bubbly pixie like, but right now she wasn't ask as one.

"Oh, nothing I'm just going to miss my friend. You know she is moving the other side of the world." She croaked out, looking up with watery eyes.

"Alice, it will be okay. We can write each other and we can even talk on the phone ever now and then." I murmured giving her a hug and she hugged me back.

"I know, but can't I just be a little upset that my friend is leaving." she pouted, bringing back the Alice that I know.

I smiled and said, "Yes, I'm going to will you all too."

Then I thought about Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper, wouldn't they want to wish me off as well.

"Where are the others?" I quizzed. I wasn't even going to bother with asking about Edward.

"Carlisle, is at work Emmett and Jasper went camping and Esme is helping out at the Nursing home. Its been planned for a while now so she couldn't miss it. They all wish you well though. Oh, and Edward well, he's at the house moping around. You know how he is." We laughed about that.

"Well, I guess I should be off. You don't want to miss your flight. It's all ready a little after two." she said casually.

"Yeah, I will talk to you later Alice. I will write you as soon as I can." I gave her one last hug than headed back in the house.

"You 'bout ready to go?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah, 'bout ad ready as I'm going to get." She whispered, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

I think she is going to be home sick for the first few weeks while we are there, but then again she might fool me. She might be a little upset because she just got off the phone with her family or could be the whole her leaving Ben thing again. Those two were really close, but if I know Angela she will get over it. Hopefully.

"Yeah, you can go a head and get in the truck, I just got to make one quick phone call, then I will be right out." I told her walking over to the phone.

"Okay"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, Billy its Bella, I was just letting you know that we are leaving now and the house is all yours until I get back, okay. You guys can do whatever you wish, as long as it stay clean and NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, goes in my dad room. Got it. I don't mean to sound rude about it, but I just don't want his stuff to be moved around or touched. The light bills and everything is all yours. If you don't want to pay for the light bill that fine, have it cut off. I will send some money back to pay for the taxes when I get some, okay. _I commanded.

"_Yeah, that's fine Bella. You know I don't have a problem with that. There's one thing I want to ask you though. Sam and Emily are looking for a place to stay for a while do you mind if they stay there?" _He asked

"_I don't mind as long as they pay the bills and don't go into Charlie's room. Make sure they understand that. The only rent I will ask for is if they pay the taxes and everything .I don't want any of the stuff that is in the house to be thrown away neither, okay. So make sure all that is crystal clear for them. If they don't want it in the house box it up and put in the building, but make sure they understand to not even open Charlie's door." _I told him a second time.

"_Okay okay, I got make sure they now not to go into Charlie's room and there's no rent but to pay the bills." _He confirmed.

"_That's all I ask for." I assured him._

"_Okay Bella, be safe over there and Jacob sends his best wishes to you. Oh, one more thing, I know you have heard this before, but your father would be extremely proud of you right now."_

"_Thanks, Billy, but I have to go now. I try and write and phone you as much as possible when I get there, okay._

"_Okay"_

"_Bye, Billy"_

"_Bye, Bells"_

With everything taken care of now, I went back out to the truck and started for the airport. We didn't bother to go by anywhere to get anything to eat, since we were running late on time. I guess we will just eat whatever they have on the plane.

**AN: Computer is up and running. I just had to have my chapter looked over :) **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Have a good day! :)**


End file.
